Hikigaya's new journey
by The End of Mike
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman decides not to run away from his past and discover something better than being a pessimistic loner. (Contains some OC & OOC Characters).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is it the final year in middle school. She has been so nice to me and acknowledges my existence unlike the rest lf them who belittles me all the time. She even gave me her number! That is already a good thing unlike the rest. I feel that some are just forced to gave me their numbers while the others gave me a disgust face with rude comment like "are you a stalker? You're a stalker aren't you?" with a disgust with in their faces. That was the worst experience. I mean why would they think I'm a stalker all the students do it anyway. I even had to explain to my mom why she had to attend that talk with that girls parents. We only two months left till we graduate in middle school. I have to talk to her after class. I approach her as the lunch bell rings.

"Orimoto-san!" I called her

"Hey! Uh… Hikigay…"

"It's Hikigaya. Orimoto-san."

"Right. Sorry Hikigaya."

"Is there anything you need?" She continued.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"I am free this afternoon. Why'd you ask?"

Alright. This is it I have to ask her the question. It's now or never.

"Is it okay if you go to the rooftop after class?" I bowed down and close my eyes. This is it. Either Orimoto-san will accept or declines it. I just hope there will be no more bad rumors about me or I am done for.

"Alright Hikigaya, I'll wait at the rooftop after class." Orimoto-san replied.

Success! I feel very happy right now but this is just the beginning. Even so, the fact that she did not think I am a stalker already means something positive going for me. I Hikigaya Hachiman did something I thought I could not. Orimoto-san then go back talking to her friends while I have this triumphant smile in my face.

"Ewe, that's gross Hikigaya." A girl from class said to me.

I shrug it off because right now I really don't care about it since I have a chance with Orimoto-san. Me! The once been named Hikigaya cootie and other names that I don't want to remember since I don't care about it anymore.

The bell rung again signaling the end of lunch and the start of the afternoon period. I am so happy right now. I then look at the board and see the topic is just easy I mean I'm not the top student but I can be. I'm just lazy to be bothered studying. Should I show-off my skills to impress Orimoto-san? Nah, it would be too obvious since other students saw me talking to her.

The bell then rung again for the fourth time this time signals the end of the class. Now is the time. I am scared as hell but I must continue no matter what Orimoto-san says I must accept it.

I walked towards the roof and climbed the flight of stairs. I ran as fast as I could she might be waiting for me now although we didn't have any specific time to meet there. I opened the door and Orimoto-san is still not here. Did she forgot about it? Although I didn't say any specific time I thought she'd be here. It's still too early to give up now. Thirty minutes have passed by and Orimoto-san is still not here. I looked below and saw her walking with her friends. One of them saw me and Orimoto-san looked above and said something to her friends which then got separated from her and head towards the school gate. I waited for another two minutes and the door then opened.

"Sorry, Hikigaya the teachers made me do something first." Wait I just saw her with her friends right now.

"It's no problem Orimoto-san."

"So what is it that you want to say to me Hikigaya?" She then smiled that looks kinda funny.

I must say this right. She did come here to see me.

"Orimoto-san." I looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes?" She looked at me but shifted her gaze elsewhere.

Alright it's now or never.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" I bowed again. All my courage are now gone and I am waiting for her respond.

I waited for a respond but nothing. Did she just left? The atmosphere is dead silent. Then I tilted my eyes a bit I can still see her shoes. Is she finding a way to turn me down nicely or is she disgusted with me that she is frozen. I then heard her response.

"S-sure." She responded with a giggle afterwards.

What does that mean? I then stood normally so I can understand her respond better.

"So do accept Orimoto-san?"

"Hm. Something like that."

I stood there frozen. She said yes. This must be the greatest day of my life ever. I feel very happy inside. I then heard few snaps and notice Orimoto-san.

"Oy, are you still there Hikigaya?"

"Y-yes! I'm still here Orimoto-san!"

"Good. Listen just don't tell anyone okay?" She said and looks very serious about it.

"I-I understand! I won't tell another soul!" GODDAMIT! Stop being so nervous Hikigaya.

"Alright I have to go now 'kay."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

She then hurried down the stairs. I guess she is very excited. But I feel I am more excited. I mean my chest is beating so fast right now.

The following weekend she asked me to go to the mall with her. She said that she needed to buy something. If I recall correctly if a woman says something like that it means she wants you to buy it for her. I then got the money I intended to use to buy a new phone as my current phone is really getting old. She asked me to wear shades, jacket and a cap. I am not really updated to men's fashion but the heck with it I'll just do it. I got to the mall five minutes before the time we agreed. I then saw Orimoto-san wearing jeans, a shirt with jacket and a cap and shades? Maybe because I am man that I don't understand how women dresses now a days.

"Ah, Hikigaya."

"Good morning, Orimoto-san."

"Let's go. I need to buy something."

"Alright Orimoto-san."

We then got to the electronics store she was staring at a phone. Is that what she wanted? That's more expensive than the one I'm going to buy for myself. But this is our first date, right? I really shouldn't screw this up.

"Do you want to buy that phone, Orimoto-san?"

"Yes. But my money is not enough."

"How much do have anyway?" I asked.

She then whispered it to my ears. The money that she has plus my own money was enough to buy the phone.

"Then would you like me to pay for the rest Orimoto-san?"

"You'll do that for me?" I nodded.

"Thanks a lot Hikigaya!"

"No problem Orimoto-san."

We then bought the phone. Well I guess I have to walk most the way home today. I still remember we still need to eat after all. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me to an ally way of the mall.

"What's wrong Orimoto-san."

"Ssshhhh." She gestured and look at the main path of the mall.

I saw her group of friends walking together. Then I remembered she wanted to keep this as a secret from our classmates. Orimoto-san then sighed in relief.

"Let's go eat lunch. I know a place!" Orimoto-san said after her friends left.

"Alright Orimoto-san."

Orimoto-san and I then went inside a small fast food restaurant in the mall where nobody really goes to. We seated on the table with no windows and ate our lunch. I guess everyone have different taste when it comes to food. After eating Orimoto-san stood up.

"Hey, Hikigaya. I needa go first."

"Don't you want me to walk you towards the station."

"Nah, I have to go somewhere else."

"Alright, be safe Orimoto-" Before I could finish Orimoto-san moves out the restaurant.

….

This isn't right. Not one bit. Kaori and I have been "dating" for almost the entire school year but I don't feel happy about it. In fact I can almost say that the more Kaori and I date I fucking want kill myself. This is so stressful as hell not to mention it is tearing a big hole in my wallet. Is dating someone really have to be this pain in the ass. My phone then vibrated and it means that my "girlfriend" needs something. I let a big sigh before I opened my phone.

Text. From: Kaori. [Hey! Did you finish the homework for me?]

Text. Reply to: Kaori. [Yes. I also bought the lunch you asked me to bring for tomorrow.]

My phone rang again. Text. From: Kaori. [Okay good]

What kind of reply is that? A simple thank you would be appreciated you know! How my classmates see me and Kaori dating is beyond me. I feel like a slave and a personal ATM for her more than a boyfriend let alone a friend. I really have to talk to her properly.

The following day after school I ask Kaori to meet me in her favorite café to sort things out with her. Graduation is upon us and I managed to get a high rank but with Kaori's constant request and orders I might slip and my hard work go to waste. I sat in the café and ordered a cup of coffee. Then I realized another problem. Whenever I set the meeting she always arrive late. I then looked at the door and I saw her coming I checked the time she was only fifteen minutes late which is surprisingly early considering that it was Kaori. Usually when I set the "date" she would arrive thirty minutes late or an excuse to cancel the meeting. While on the other hand when she sets our "date" I make sure I am thirty minutes early. Kaori then approached my table.

"Sorry this was kinda last minute so I still had to prepare for it." She "Apologize."

"It's okay I'm only here to talk." I answered while she fiddle with her phone that just pissed me off.

"Yo, Kaori. Are you listening?" I ask.

"Huh. You were saying something?" This bitch.

I took a deep breath and recompose myself. I don't want to say anything that can be used against me.

"I said I want to talk about something important." I try to speak without sounding scary.

"That's it? You should've just texted me?"

"I think this is the kind of thing that would be rude if I said it via text."

"Oh. So what's up?" She's curling her hair she's not interested. Calm down Hachiman.

"I think this is not how people go out properly."

"What do you mean Hikigaya?" Good! She changed her tone meaning she's listening.

"Well at first I thought what we are doing is okay."

"But recently I think what we are doing is wrong." I continued.

"And you think I'm in the wrong?" Bingo! You get it.

"No-" I tried to reply but Kaori cuts me off.

"No WHAT?" She raises her voice. Normally I'd back down but enough is enough. Even I have limits.

"FINE! I think you are wrong." Kaori seemed very surprised now's my chance to burst the bubble she locked me in.

"Ever since we started dating I felt miserable. I was always in the short end and I feel like a slave. This is not is not how it's suppose to work." I catch my breath. Kaori's next words means she crosses the line.

"Dating? Is that what you think this is?" Her words shocked me and my mind is at blanks.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I never agreed to date with you. You ask me out so I agreed."

This is pure bullshit.

"I'm done." I stood up.

"Huh wait what about the drinks?"

"Pay for it your self. Orimoto." I said coldly and did not bother wait for her reply and left.

…

The following week the sensei called me to the teachers lounged.

"Congratulation Hikigaya you scored the highest in the finals." She said.

"Oh. Great."

"What's the matter Hikigaya?"

"Nothing. Is that it sensei?"

"Actually you passed Sõbu high but you decided to go to Kaihin?"

"Yes. Is there a problem sensei?"

"Not really. But why? You were the only student that passed the entrance exams there."

"Why settle in Kaihin."

"I want to prove something to myself sensei."

"Prove what exactly Hikigaya?"

"That I won't runaway."

"You're still not over her Hikigaya?"

"Actually I am. I just want to prove even if we stayed together I will not care about her anymore."

"And this is your solution?"

"Yes sensei."

She then rubbed her face like she is rubbing a huge stress off.

"What did your mother and father said?"

"They're a bit disappointed but they understood."

"Alright if that's your decision Hikigaya I won't force you to change your mind."

"You may go."

"Thank you sensei." I bowed and left the faculty room.

The graduation then came. I told the sensei not to announce my name until the day itself just see the reactions of the other students. I was not on top I just worked hard to be ranked where nobody expects me to be. I don't fall the same trick twice. This is just the beginning whether things go downhill or not I will retaliate my way. I will show them who Hikigaya Hachiman truly is.

Prologue 1 of 3.

…

 **A/N: This is my story respond to those who wanted the Hachiman x Yumiko ship. I just need to develop Hachiman before he met Yumiko from my previous fic. Yumiko will show after the prologue. Tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is bad! I'm running like my life depends on it but there is no way I am going to make it in time. I was not used to waking up alone since my sister would usually wake me up but since they had to move to Tokyo because apparently dad got a job there. If only I was not stubborn I will be there with them but I was the one who decided to stay here in Chiba. If I didn't have a high rank from the graduation I'm sure mom and dad would not believe me that I can live on my own and still get high marks. Finally I am almost there. I did not want to ride a bike to school especially on the first day because I've read it in a light novel once. I don't want save a dog and get hit by a limo at the same time. I use every energy I have to climb up the stairs going to my classroom.

"Sorry I was late." I apologized as I enter the room.

"Hikigaya Hachiman?" Sensei asked.

"Yes that's me."

"Why are you late Hikigaya?" Sensei asked again.

"I woke up late." Some students chuckled while sensei rubs her temples.

"Please take a seat back there." The sensei pointed a chair at the back. Seems alright but with one problem. Orimoto was beside me.

Okay here's the deal. I said I won't runaway but I didn't mean us to be in the same class again! This is going to be a pain in the ass. After I sat on my desk sensei spoke again.

"Alright since you are all here I would like to welcome you all here in Kaihin Sougo high. I am Chisato Hasegawa you can just call me Hasegawa-sensei. Since you guys are here in class 1-1 you are expected to have good grades and maintain them throughout the year. Clubs here are not mandatory however if you would like to join head to the faculty office so the other teachers may help you sign up for the club of your choice."

Hasegawa-sensei then discussed the school rules. Followed by how the grading system works. Class begun after the short introduction followed by lunch. As I was heading out for lunch when a guy with black greyish hair approached me.

"So you're Hikigaya-kun right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Tamanawa, I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" I ask.

Tamanawa approached me and whispered something to my ear.

"Most people here have façade and acts differently outside school grounds. Be careful." A shiver made its way to my spine.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in trouble here Hikigaya-kun." Tamanawa continued.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. It's nice to meet you Hikigaya-kun."

The day quickly pass by and not once did I tried to talk to Orimoto. I did not come here to chase after her. I am done with that crap. I am here to prove something to myself. I was walking towards the school gate to get home when I saw Orimoto waiting for someone.

"Yo!"

"What do you want now?"

"Eh. Is that how you talk to a friend Hachiman?"

"Don't call me that. And no we are not friends."

"So Hikigay is fine with you?" Is she really trying to be friendly using that old nickname?

"Whatever you want. I'm done being your lackey."

"Your opinion of me still never change? Hikigaya?"

"What do you think Orimoto?"

"So it's not Orimoto-san anymore?" She teased.

"Don't push it." I replied coldly.

"Okay alright I get it." She looks very intimidated.

"So, what do you want Orimoto?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry-"

'Don't bother Orimoto." I cut her off

"I'm over it."

"Then why are you here instead of Sõbu then?" Orimoto asked

"I want to prove something to myself."

"And what is that Hikigaya?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine whatever Hikigaya. I'm leaving." Orimoto announce.

I then walk the other direction of the road but not before hearing from Orimoto again.

"So you're not offering to walk home with me?"

"Aren't you worried your friends will see us together?"

"Well no I'm not."

"Are you." Orimoto continues and points her finger at me.

I will not fall for that again I'm done doing favors for you.

"Well I can't be bothered since I live near the school."

"You live near here? Where!?"

"Why should I tell you Orimoto?" Orimoto then tried to think of something. Realizing this conversation is going nowhere I end the conversation.

"Yes I live near here but no I won't tell you where I am staying so I'm leaving." With the end of the conversation I left Orimoto.

…

As I arrived home my phone began to ring. I saw the caller I.D. and it was mom.

"Hello?"

"Yahallo, Onii-chan!"

"Komachi. Why are you calling?"

"Did something happened to you?"

"Onii-chan that's a bad way to start a conversation through the phone."

"Right I apologize."

"So, what's up?"

"Mom and I just want to know how are you doing."

"I'm doing fine."

"What's that mom-." Komachi paused for a moment.

"Okay. Mom is asking if you've been taking care of yourself properly."

"I am doing fine but I'm still not used to waking up by myself."

"Well don't worry Onii-chan you will get used to it."

"Mom also wants to know if you're eating properly."

"I am getting better a little bit."

"Mom did taught me how to cook." I continued.

"That's great! It means you will not just eat random junk."

"Komachi-chan is so proud!" She made a fake sobbing sound.

"Yes please tell her thanks for teaching me to cook."

"Alright. Talk to you soon Onii-chan!"

"You too Komachi."

...

The test period ended without any problem. Without Orimoto bothering me I scored high on the exams. It was never my intension to stand out but I guess when people don't really try something like scoring high in the test will be amazing to those who doesn't even try. Which lead to one of the points I am trying to prove to myself. As I was about to leave a girl approached my desk.

"Hikigaya-kun do have a moment?"

"What is it Kawashima-san?" I asked while fixing my things.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" She ask and looked at her friends. I observed her clique before and this will be bad for me if I get myself involved with them.

They are the type who hangout with people they really don't give a damn about but "befriends" them in order to gain trust and asks for ridiculous amount of favor for them. This something I don't want to be bothered by anymore.

"Sorry Kawashima-san I'm busy right now."

"Come on now its just karaoke. It will be fun!" She exclaimed.

Fun for you that is. I must find a way out of this.

"I have to meet a friend today in the hospital. He got hit by a car and broke his leg."

"Is that so." Kawashima looks uninterested as she fiddles with her hair.

"Yeah. So I am sorry."

"Well whatever Hikigaya." She finally left.

My vision was kinda blurry so I went to the ophthalmologist my mom recommended me. I must admit I have been straining my eyes because I am staying up late all the time. The doctor recommended me to wear glasses much to my dismay. If I were to use this as an excuse to Kawashima she'll tell me to postpone it and do it some other time.

...

The following day was not something I expected to happen. I was lying on the ground. A group of male students gang up on me and beat me up.

"Next time don't lie like that Hikigaya." The supposed leader of the group told me.

"I have no idea what you are saying." I answered trying to get up.

"Kawashima-san saw you yesterday. You lied to her."

"So what does this have to do with me getting beaten up?"

"Know who you're dealing with."

She must be one of the people Tamanawa is telling me about. I must be careful with this one.

"Okay I get the message."

"Good. If you squeal you won't just get minor bruises."

His group then left. The situation is frightening I must be cautious making any move or else I am done for. I walk my way home but I was surprised to see Orimoto.

"Hikigaya! What happened to you?" Why are you suddenly concern about me Orimoto?

"Nothing. I slipped."

"But you have blood in your mouth." I noticed when Orimoto pointed out to me.

"It's nothing I can handle myself." I walk pass Orimoto and went straight home.

When I got home I got some medicine to treat my wounds. The situation I am in right now is not very ideal. I never thought things are going to be worst now than in middle school. I need to be cautious or at least find a way to deal with this problem. Back then students only use verbal insult I never knew they will be physical. I then got a new message.

From: Orimoto [Can we please talk this weekend? It's important.]

To: Orimoto [Fine. This Saturday be at the same place at noon. Don't be late.]

It's now Thursday since I did not have anything better to do I might as well eat dinner outside for once. I am near Saize when I pass by a local pet shop and saw a Sõbu high student looking at the window.

"nya~"

"nya~"

"nya~"

Okay that's definitely weird. I know Sõbu high is for smart people but I didn't know someone like her actually passed the entrance exam. I don't want to do anything with her. I just ignored her and proceeded to Saize to eat. I will have to think of a way to have a proper closure with Orimoto or I will not be able to move on.

The weekend finally arrives and it is time for Orimoto and I talk properly. I sat on an empty table and waits for Orimoto. The door opens shortly and signals her arrival.

Prologue 2 of 3

….

 **A/N: Please leave your review or ideas. So far my outline for this story is going well. Next chapter might have a faster pacing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the time where I finally gets clear with Orimoto. I am currently waiting for her at the place she told us to meet and talk. I am earlier than her just like before but that doesn't matter. This time I will be honest and tell her how different I feel about her from before and how I feel about her now.

"Yo." She waved her hand.

"Hey. Have a seat." I offered the seat in front of me.

"Do you want anything?"

"Well maybe just coffee." Orimoto answered after looking at the menu.

"Okay then." I ordered two cups of coffee.

Our order came and Orimoto and I just sat in the cafe and drink our coffee. I opened my mouth because I really want to get this over with.

"Is there a reason why you called me here?"

"Look Hikigaya I just want to say sorry about what happened before."

"Like I said before I am over it." I answered

"But that's not really true Hikigaya."

"The way you turned down Kawashima and got beaten up by her lackeys has to come from somewhere." Orimoto continued.

"And you think it's your fault Orimoto?"

"Yes and I still want us to be friends Hikigaya."

"I know what I did before really made you mad." Orimoto continued.

I took a deep breath and think to myself. Is it worth it for Kaori and I to be friends again? Will things be different now and the way it was back then?

"Alright Orimoto."

"I will try but I won't act the way before. I am not your errand boy anymore. Things are different now." I emphasized

"Okay I understand Hikigaya."

"By the way, the glasses really looks good on you."

"Thanks." I did not feel anything from her compliment. Unlike before I would be happy like an idiot whenever Kaori will say anything nice to me.

"Be careful next time Hikigaya. Tamanawa is right one wrong move and you might get beaten up again by Kawashima's lackey or someone else." Orimoto said with a concern face.

"I understand that clearly now. I can handle myself."

"Alright. Again I am sorry Hikigaya."

"Okay."

"See you in school on Monday Hikigaya."

"Yeah see you on Monday."

With that my conversation with Orimoto finally ended. Now all I have to worry about is Kawashima and her lackeys not to mention the up coming exams.

I then walk back home after buying the stuff I need from the grocery. My phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hachiman!"

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I see Komachi taught you proper phone etiquettes. I'm so proud!"

"Geez mom don't be like that I'm not that rude.'

"Well the way you are speaking to me says differently." Mom said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry mom."

"How's school Hachiman? You'll be second year soon."

"It is good with some minor problems here and there."

"I hope you're not getting yourself into fights Hachiman."

"Well I try to avoid them."

"Good boy. Any girlfriends I should know of?" My mom teases

"Well no. I think I'm not that interesting nor am I that interested in having one right now."

"Don't say that Hachiman just wait for the right time and someone will love you for who you are."

"Alright thank you mom."

"Remember Hachiman I want to be the first to know when you get yourself a girlfriend."

"I will mom, I just don't want it to end like the previous one."

"Good, we will have a celebration when the day you get yourself a girlfriend finally happens Hachiman."

"Way to go mom, you just sound like dad."

"I'm not saying you won't have a girlfriend Hachiman, I will just be very happy when it happens."

"Ah, I have to go Hachiman." Mom said maybe she is cooking or something.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye son."

"Bye mom and say Hi to Komachi for me."

"Alright I will tell Komachi."

My mom then hangs up the phone. That conversation took longer than I expect it to be. I prepared my dinner and starts eating.

.….

The class finally ended and Hasegawa sensei told us the things we need to prepare for the upcoming exams. Tamanawa approached my table.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"I heard what happened the other day with Kawashima and her group."

"Don't worry I am fine."

"I am sorry Hikigaya-kun I should be more clear about my warning before."

"Hey don't sweat it man. I can handle myself."

"Alright Hikigaya-kun just tell me if you ever need anything."

"Okay I will."

"Why are being nice to me anyway?" I asked.

"Well-" Why is he flustered all of the sudden. Wait don't tell me.

"You like Orimoto don't you?"

"Yes. You are friends with her right?" Tamanawa asked.

His words surprised me. He thinks Orimoto and I were friends even if we only knew each other in less than a year.

"Well something like that." I answered.

"Did something happened between you and Orimoto-san?"

"Maybe. But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Alright Hikigaya-kun I understand."

"You can do whatever you want Tamanawa."

"I don't have those feelings for her anymore." I continued.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun."

Tamanawa then walks away while I proceeded my way home. I really don't feel anything for Orimoto anymore. She made me realize her type is someone I should be weary of. The nice girl on the outside might be a different person on the inside.

….

After my talk with Tamanawa my feelings for Orimoto is completely gone. I no longer have any feelings for her like I did back in middle school and at the same time my anger towards Orimoto is also gone and I got over it. This is the best course of action and I can concentrate on better things. As I was on my way home I saw Kaori waiting again in front of the school gate.

"Yo!" She greeted me.

"What's up?"

"Tamanawa confessed to me." She announced. I never knew he was asking for my permission. But even if he did not ask for it I still would have not cared if he and Orimoto start dating.

"Okay. So what did you say?"

"I didn't have an answer for him yet." I was surprised with her words.

"Why not?"

"I want to know if you're okay with it. Hikigaya"

"Look as you said before we were never really dating before. So there is no need for you to ask for my permission."

"Is that how you really feel now Hikigaya?" She ask in a soft voice.

"Yes. Who knows maybe it was just because of adrenaline rush or misunderstanding that's why I asked you out before."

"So you never really did like me before?" Why is she asking this now?

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh.." Why do you look so disappointed now.

"Look Orimoto if you really want my opinion just say yes to Tamanawa."

"Okay. Can I know why you're okay with it." She asked.

"Because I am over it. I'm back to my usual self before it all happened."

"I just cannot let myself be stuck in the past. We need to move forward" I continued.

"Ok I understand Hikigaya."

"And thank you." She continued.

"Thank you for what?"

"For removing the guilt I have for what I did to you before."

"There is no need for you to apologize again."

"Can we still be friends?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Thank you Hikigaya."

"Go." I replied.

"What?"

I pointed the school rooftop where Tamanawa is waiting.

"Don't keep him waiting Orimoto."

"Give him an answer." I said as I start to walk my way home.

"I will." Orimoto answered.

….

The final exam ended with me getting a high score but still wasn't on top which is fine as I do not really aim for the top spot anyway. Vacation is almost near and I'm going to meet my parents and sister in Tokyo. As I am walking in the street I saw Orimoto and Tamanawa walking together. They then approached me.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah. Same to you both."

"Tamanawa and Orimoto." I continued.

"Yo, Hikigaya." Kaori greets me.

"So you two on a date?" I asked.

"Yeah." Orimoto answered while Tamanawa simply nods.

"I guess I will be going now. I don't want to disturb you both on your date."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun." Tamanawa nods his head.

"It was nice meeting you here today." He continued.

"No problem."

"So see you soon Hikigaya?" Orimoto asked.

"Yes. See you next school year."

With that I left both of them alone. I still need to pack my things to see Komachi and my parents I just hope next school year will be more interesting.

...…

As I arrive in Tokyo I found the house my parents and Komachi are currently living in.

"Welcome home, Onii chan."

"Yeah I'm home Komachi."

"Oh! Hachiman you're here!"

"Hi mom."

"So, how was school?" My mom asked.

"It was okay I guess."

"Are you eating properly Hachiman?"

"I hope you're not just eating any random junk food and fast food." Mom continued.

"Don't worry mom. I only eat outside when I do not have the time."

"Good. That's what I want to hear!"

"So when will you back to your apartment, Onii-chan?"

"Maybe the night before the start of my second year."

"Alright, just remember if you need anything mom is just one call away."

"Thank you mom."

"Is dad still at work?" I ask

"Yeah he'll be home late." Mom answered.

"I hope he's not drunk again. I don't want to carry him to your room."

"Don't worry son, he knows what's coming if he comes home drunk." Whatever mom said to dad must scared him if he disobey mom. I mean I got to enter Kaihin because I have my mom's support.

..…

The following day Komachi and I went to have dinner in a restaurant near where Komachi and my parents lives.

"So Onii-chan how were things with Kaori-san?"

"Well we did talk and she apologized already from what happened before."

"That is great Onii-chan. I remembered how upset you were when you broke up with her."

"Who wouldn't be upset I wasted my savings and time for her and in return she just lied to me." I replied and remembered how angry I was when I got home that day.

"It was scary how angry dad was when you said you didn't want to go to Sõbu and want to go to Kaihin instead."

"I just don't want to leave things hanging without any resolution with her."

"Beside Sõbu high have some weird students." I continued remembering the cat lady from before.

"What do mean weird students, Onii-chan?" Komachi asked with a disgust reaction.

"Well I saw this girl wearing a Sõbu high uniform before and she was trying to talk to the cat in the pet shop."

Komachi then face palmed before talking again.

"No wonder your girlfriend left you Onii-chan." I nearly choke on my drink when she mentioned that topic.

"What do you mean Komachi?"

"You can't just judge people based on your first impression you know."

"I understand that Komachi but she sounded a little kid talking to a cat."

"Forget about it. Let's just plan what we are going to do this summer." I continued.

"Good idea Onii-chan!"

Komachi and I planned a lot of activities to do this summer and attend the summer festival. With all that said I just hope don't get late in school again.

Prologue 3 of 3.

….

 **A/N: Thanks for the great feedback. I really want to know if Tamanawa's first name was ever revealed in the LN because I haven't had any luck finding it online and I need it for future chapters. As for Kawashima and her lackey's I have something in mind for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Why does this keep on happening to me! It happened last year and it will happen again. If I came home earlier yesterday from Tokyo where Komachi and my parents lives I wouldn't be so tired to get up this morning. I approached the gate and run pass the sensei closing the gate. I check my phone and I still have five minutes before the start of the class. I'm going to make it! As I climbed up the stairs I didn't notice there was a student in front of me. As she was walking I bumped into her. Damn it.

"Ow, That hurts more than I thought." I said to my self. Damn I forgot the student I bumped into, I hope she doesn't report me.

"Miss I'm sorry I was running late I did not see you."

"Are you okay?" I asked and offer her my hand to help her get up.

"I'm alright." Her Japanese is a bit odd, did she came from another country?

Her soft hand reached out to mine as I help her stand up.

"I was trying to look for my room I did not see you as well." She looked at me with her green eyes. I couldn't help but get nervous for some reason.

I then realized my glasses fell when I hit the ground. I looked around but I couldn't find it.

"Is this yours?" She asked and handed back my glasses.

"Yes, thank you." I wore my glasses and realized she must be a new student.

"Are you a new student miss?"

"Yes, my Japanese isn't good like it was before. I had a hard time reading some of the signs when I was on my way here." Well by the way she speaks and her eyes and hair she must be a foreigner.

"I see. Are you looking for your room?" I ask.

"Yes, I am looking for class 2-2."

"Then I can show you the way. I am also going to the same direction." I offered my help.

"Thank you." Said by the blonde haired girl.

We then walk to her classroom next to mine. There is something wrong here. People especially men are giving me a bad gaze.

"Well here we are." I announce as we approach her classroom.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Uh-"

"Miura Yumiko." She gave her name.

"I'm Hiki-" Before I could finish Orimoto called me from the other classroom.

"Oi! Hurry up, Hasegawa sensei is almost here." She pointed at Hasegawa sensei walking the hallway.

"I'll be right there." I answered back to Orimoto

"I'll be going then Miura-san."

"Thank you, Hikio." Did she get my name wrong? Oh well. That's way better than Hikigay anyway.

As I enter the room Hasegawa sensei is already making her way to the front table. I sat in my desk beside Orimoto and Tamanawa. Hasegawa-sensei started the homeroom and followed by the usual class. After class Orimoto approached my table.

"Yo!"

"What is it Orimoto?"

"The girl this morning, is she your girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about Orimoto?" I asked confused to Orimoto.

"The blonde girl from class 2-2."

"You were walking together." Orimoto continued

"She is a transfer student. She was looking for her room so I helped her."

"Oh, I thought she was someone you knew Hikigaya."

"Look Orimoto, if you think she is my girlfriend or anything well you're wrong."

"I still have to be cautious around Kawashima and her lackeys." I continued

"I see. You two really look good together."

"Like a couple." Orimoto continued.

I then felt nervous again when Orimoto pointed that topic out.

"Well that's your opinion Orimoto."

"I don't like repeating the same mistake." I continued.

"Maybe things will be different for you Hikigaya."

"Maybe, I don't want rush anything Orimoto." I saw Tamanawa by the door.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you Orimoto." I pointed to the door where Tamanawa is waiting.

"I'll see you later then Hikigaya."

After Orimoto left her words got me thinking. Am I still stuck from the past? I seriously don't have a clue. It's stupid to like someone you just met for the first time. If I have to thank Orimoto for anything, it is that she taught me that everyone is different and no one is just good or bad. We all have different traits that defines us and no one is just purely a good or bad person. I cannot just judge Miura-san based on first impression.

….

After class I went to a nearby café to rest after doing my grocery shopping. I wanted to relax and drink my coffee but an orange haired girl from the other table keeps on talking I could not concentrate on my goddamn book! How her friend tolerates her non-stop babbling is beyond me. Wait. That black haired girl was the cat lady I saw the other day in the pet shop. As I was trying to read my book someone I never expect to see approached my table.

"You're Hikio right?" A blonde haired student asked.

"Miura-san." I did not expect her to be here. I also remembered that's what she called me this morning.

"I saw you while I was ordering my drink." Miura-san said while carrying her drink.

"I see, would you like to share a table then?" She must have approached me because there was no more available seats when she made her order.

"Thank you, Hikio." Maybe she is different. I remembered back in middle school I offered an empty seat to a girl before. But all she said was "Are you hitting on me? I'm calling the cops. I fear for my chastity."

"My name is really Hikigaya Hachiman, Miura-san."

"Hikigaya Hachiman?" Miura-san asked.

"Yes, that's right."

Miura-san kept on repeating my name but in a low whispering voice that she and I are the only one who can hear it.

"If it's okay can I just call you Hikio instead? It's easier to pronounce."

"You can just call me Yumiko. If it's okay with you."

It was really weird when she said my full name so I think it's okay right? I mean it is better than any nickname my classmates gave me before.

"It's alright. Yumiko." I made a small smile. I think Hikio is just fine as long as Yumiko does not make it sound like an insult.

"Thank you Hikio." Maybe she thinks Hikio is funny or something but somehow I think she's not trying to insult me like Orimoto or that one guy who kept calling me Hikigay or Hiki cootie back in middle school.

"Sorry I am not used to call my friends by their last name back when we used to live in America." Yumiko continued.

"Don't worry about it. I understand, Yumiko."

Yumiko and I just enjoyed our coffee inside the café. I don't know why but when she is with me I feel relaxed. Unlike when Orimoto and I first "dated" I feel very tensed and it felt very awkward and to think this is not really a date as Yumiko and I just ran a cross each other. I looked outside and noticed it was getting darker. We have been here for almost an hour or so.

"Yumiko, I think it's already getting late."

"Okay. But can I ask you a favor Hikio?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"C-can you walk home with me?"

Why does her voice sounds so nervous? Is she embarrassed that she has to walk with me. As I was thinking these thoughts Yumiko spoke again.

"I-I don't want to get lost again since it's getting dark." Okay that made a lot more sense but stop blushing you're making me blush as well.

"O-okay Yumiko, I-I'll walk you home." Dammit stop it Hachiman! Don't get embarrassed now!

"Thank you Hikio." Yumiko said in a relieved voice.

"It's no problem."

Yumiko then told me where she lives. We walked together before the sky gets even more darker. We stopped near her home.

"Thanks for walking with me Hikio."

"It's alright Yumiko, I would be more worried if I let you walk alone and something bad happened to you." She then walks to her house. As I see her walk she stops and turns back to wave at me. I automatically waves back. Afterwards I made my way home. I am currently on my way home when I saw Orimoto on the streets walking alone.

"Hikigaya, what are you doing here?"

"I was in a café a while ago."

"You were in a café alone?" Why is she so surprised.

"Well yeah, I just didn't feel like going home early after school today."

"Where is Tamanawa anyway aren't you suppose to walk home together?" I continued.

"He stayed in school after class, he was nominated as a candidate to be the president for the student council." Orimoto replied.

"Is that so." I answered uninterested with her relationship. But it must be tough for Tamanawa keeping a relationship with her while being in the student council and holding the president position.

"Yeah."

"Alright Orimoto, I'm going now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Orimoto then wave as she starts to walk away.

…..

The following morning there was an unexpected rain. I went back to my apartment to get an umbrella before going to school. As I am walking to school I saw Miura-san in a nearby waiting shed near the school.

"You forgot your umbrella Miura-san?"

"Hikio!"

"Thank goodness you're here. I was stranded here for five minutes. I'm going to be late." Miura-san continued in relief.

"Then would you like to share with my umbrella, Miura-san?"

"Thank you Hikio, and like I said before Yumiko is fine." I forget she told me to call her by her first name.

"I understand, Yumiko."

"That's better Hikio!" What's up with that smile? You're going to make me misunderstand again! Goddamn it Hikio- I mean Hachiman stop blushing. Why am I so nervous right now? I mean we are just walking together going to school. Besides a lot of male and female students do it all the time, they simply walk together and that is it.

After a short walk Yumiko and I reached the school gate. It was natural that I slightly move the umbrella over to Yumiko so that she will be more protected against the rain.

"Thank you for sharing your umbrella."

"I'm sorry you had to get your jacket wet." Yumiko continues and apologizes.

"Hey it's no big deal. I will be more worried if you get drench in the rain."

"Here, let me wipe your shoulder Hikio. It's the least that I can do." Yumiko grabs her handkerchief to wipe the wet part of my jacket that made me feel embarrassed as students are looking at me and Yumiko. Sure it was only my shoulder that Yumiko is wiping with her handkerchief but still people are looking at us.

"L-let's get our shoes before we get late." Do. Not. Act. Nervous. Hachiman.

After I got my shoes I planned to make my escape stealth Hikki style! Although my attempt failed when a hand grab me in the wrist and prevented from moving. Hey why are pouting like that! I know you wanted to look annoyed but it's really cute! Wait what am I thinking!?

"What's wrong Yumiko?"

"Don't start walking without me."

"Oh, okay. Sorry Yumiko." She let go of my wrist.

"Okay. Let's go!" Yumiko made a cheer voice just how Komachi used to do it when she rides my bike.

Yumiko and I then walks toward her room. Again I was met by a lot of stares that says "Lucky bastard."

"See you later Hikio."

"Sure. See you later Yumiko."

When I entered my room a certain someone had a huge grin on her face.

"You really work fast. Hikio."

"Okay don't call me that Orimoto."

"And you keep denying she's not your girlfriend." Orimoto teased.

"Yumiko just forgot to bring an umbrella this morning that's why we walked together." As I stop her grin grew wider.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I see you're already calling her by her first name. Hikio."

Okay this is really annoying. Somehow I really don't like it when Orimoto called me that but when Yumiko calls me that name I feel different.

"She came from overseas that's why she is more comfortable with first name basis." I shrug off Orimoto from continuing to tease me.

"I bet you and your boyfriend have nicknames as well." I tried to change topic.

"Nope I just call him Tohru and he call me Kaori."

"Okay I didn't want to know the details of your relationship, Orimoto."

"Are you jealous Hikigaya?"

"Not a chance."

"Of course you're not jealous Hikigaya. You have Yumiko after all." Why are you being this annoying?

"Just stop already the class is about to start."

"Pfft, you are no fun Hikigaya."

…

After class a group of male students came over my desk like an ant colony celebrating when a piece of food fell onto the ground. Sure they are just three guys but that's more than I can handle.

"Are you dating that blonde chick, Hikigaya?" They start asking question simultaneously.

"No-" I tried to answer but they kept on pressing more question.

"Did you kiss her already?" What the hell man I'm not bold of a person.

"No I haven-" Again I tried to but I got cut off again.

"Did you seduce her Hikigaya?" Okay man you just cross the line. I know you're joking but jokes also have limits. I took a deep breath and try to recompose myself but the barrage of questions really irritated me.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YUMIKO AND I ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP." The three guys and the entire class was shock when I shouted. Even I am shock for what I did. I need to fix this now. I took another deep breath, this time to calm myself.

"So please, stop asking too many questions." With my last words the students inside the room calmed down. Some made an excuse to leave the room given the awkward atmosphere.

"W-we're sorry Hikigaya-kun." The first guy apologizes.

"Yeah, we were just curious."

"Miura-san just look very difficult to approach. But we saw you two walking together." The third guy finishes.

"I am sorry as well for shouting. It wasn't my intension." I apologized to them and to the whole class. I took another long deep breath before Orimoto approached my desk.

"Are alright Hikigaya?" Orimoto ask in concern.

"I'm fine. I just didn't like how they kept on pressing too many question."

"Hey it's alright Hikigaya. I understand your situation." Orimoto said while patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Orimoto."

"Seriously, Yumiko and I are just…. Friends" I know I did not lie but why do I feel a butterfly in my stomach when I said that last part. This is not what I am suppose to feel right now.

The day finally ended but I feel there is something wrong with me. I was not in the mood to do anything. Even the lesson this afternoon was easy but I feel that the information is not getting absorb by my brain. If this continue to happen. Hikigaya Hachiman will hate himself.

….

 **A/N: Tell me if you guys liked it. I know some gets uninterested when it is way too out of character and with that I apologize. I could not find anything about Tamanawa's first name so I made it Tohru just for this story. I also did edit this chapter after realizing the mistake and I hope it is better now let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you dating that blonde chick?"

"Thank you, Hikio."

"You two look good together."

"Have you kiss her already."

"Dating? Is this what you thought this is?"

"Yumiko and I are just…friends."

It is now past midnight and these different thoughts keeps on running over my head like a non stop loop preventing me to fall asleep. Every since I got home this afternoon no, ever since I told Orimoto that Yumiko and I are just friends I feel very uneasy and my concentration seems to have left my body elsewhere I mean I almost bought a can of beer instead of canned coffee, it was a good thing I noticed it before I made my way to the cashier. I know to myself that I am no liar when I told Orimoto that Yumiko and I are simply just friends. But ever since then I can not get it out of my head when I told Orimoto that Yumiko and I are nothing more than friends. I don't know if Yumiko really likes me or she is someone like Orimoto and is waiting for the right moment to take advantage of my kindness. I told myself I would not fall for the same trick twice. But as of right now I feel that I am going to betray my own promise to myself. How sure am I that Yumiko is nothing like Orimoto and will not betray me. I mean Yumiko and I just mere acquaintance than friends. Is my feelings for Yumiko similar to the one I had with Kaori and will just simply vanish one day. I can't let myself be caught in a heat of the moment thing. I don't want either Yumiko nor myself to get hurt in the end. I want something real.

"Damn it! Why am I so stressed out about this?" I shout in my empty room where there was no one else beside myself.

The next day was similar to yesterday. My body is in autopilot mode. I follow a routine without much thought. I wake up, take a shower, eat my breakfast and walk to school. My mind is blank as if I am walking without a direction. I arrive at school and made my way to class 2-1 I automatically settle down and slam my head onto my desk. As I made a sleeping position into my desk Orimoto then suddenly approach me.

"Oy Hikigaya, you okay?" Orimoto ask.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Is there a problem?" I continued.

"Not really, you slammed your head onto your desk pretty hard just now." The moment Orimoto pointed out that I slammed my head on my desk I suddenly felt a small pain on my forehead.

"Ow." I complained as Orimoto touched my forehead.

"What was that for Orimoto?"

"Your forehead has a small cut in it."

"Come with me to the infirmary room Hikigaya. Before class start." Orimoto continued,

"Okay."

Before Orimoto and I left the room she approached Tamanawa to tell Hasegawa-sensei that we are in the infirmary room.

"Hey Tohru, can you tell Hasegawa-sensei that Hikigaya and I will head to the infirmary to treat his wound."

"Alright Kaori, I shall tell Hasegawa-sensei about it."

"And Hikigaya-kun." Tamanawa pauses.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Be careful next time." Tamanawa continued.

"Yeah, sorry man."

"It's alright, Hikigaya-kun."

After a short walk Orimoto and I reached the infirmary room. The school nurse is assisting another student and Orimoto said she can help me with my wound and just ask for a first-aid kit from the nurse. Orimoto began to talk while preparing the medicine from the first-aid kit.

"So, what's wrong Hikigaya?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Orimoto?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." I continued.

"Well, by the way you were acting yesterday and this morning there is something wrong with you." Orimoto said while applying a plaster on my forehead.

"Maybe I am just confused about something." I answered while pressing the plaster to my forehead

"Eh is it about her again?"

"Yumiko? Why would you assume that Orimoto?"

"I haven't mentioned any name, Hikigaya." Orimoto made a small smile while I frown.

"Well maybe it is about her." I answered with a faint blush.

"Do you like her?" Orimoto teased.

"I don't know."

"I just can't let myself rush things since we only knew each other for a short period of time." I continued.

"I see. Well let's go back to class." Orimoto announced.

"Alright. And thanks for treating my wound."

"Hey, we are friends right?" Orimoto asked.

"Yeah maybe we are." I got over that stage of anger. Maybe Kaori Orimoto and I are just meant to be friends and nothing more.

Orimoto and I then went back to class after she was done treating my wound. We both apologized to Hasegawa-sensei as to why it took us longer to go back to class. As I thought, even if the lesson keeps on going I cannot get myself interested in the subject. My mind drifts off elsewhere. I was brought back to reality as my name was called.

"Oi, Hikigaya."

"Hikigaya are you there?" the voice continued to call to me but I ignored it. But a loud clap got my attention.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"I said would you like to have lunch together Hikigaya?" Orimoto ask annoyed.

"What about Tamanawa?"

"Tohru have to attend the student council meeting."

"Alright, but you go ahead first. I don't want any misunderstandings between you two." I suggested.

"Okay, let's go-" Orimoto cuts herself.

"You know what, I can eat by myself Hikigaya." Orimoto turns around and made a huge smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask confused but Orimoto simply pointed the door and I saw Miura- I mean Yumiko waiting outside the classroom.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you, Hikio~." Orimoto teased.

"She's not my-" But before I finish what I have to say Orimoto pushes me towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it already." Orimoto cuts me off.

"Don't keep her waiting Hikigaya." Orimoto said in a more serious tone. Orimoto then gently pushes me out of the classroom where Yumiko is waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted Yumiko.

"Ah, Hikio."

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Well I saw you outside this morning during class hours."

"And?" I asked confused.

"Well I saw you this morning walking with her to the infirmary room." Yumiko looks at Orimoto talking to her friend in class.

"Are you alright Hikio?" Yumiko asked in concern.

"Yeah I just slammed my head in my table this morning."

"Let me have a look." Yumiko moves for- WOAH, WOAH too close!

"Hm, you already have a plaster already. But are you sure you're alright?" Well I am fine but you're too close!

"Y-yeah I'm fine Yumiko." I answered nervously.

"Good!" What's up with that smile!? Miura-san I think you're trying to give me a heart attack or something.

"L-let's just go to the cafeteria before lunch is over."

"Okay." Yumiko grabs my hand and drags me to the cafeteria.

We then moves to the cafeteria where I was met with lots of killing glare from the male students who saw Yumiko and I walking together. Seriously I think I am about to die right now. Either from the mini heart-attack Yumiko is trying to give me. Or from the killing stares the men are showing me right now.

"What would like to get?" I ask while looking at the menu.

"Maybe just the pasta."

"Alright." I grab my wallet to pay for our meal.

"Thank you, Hikio."

After we purchase our food there was one problem. To me at least. The cafeteria is already full and the only table left is the one in the side that was only consist of two chairs facing each other. It almost similar to the one use by couples when they eat out on a date- no, no, no, this is not a date. Yumiko and I are just eating lunch together at school. Yeah, that's it. Nothing more nothing less. Don't misunderstand the situation Hachiman!

"Hikio?" Yumiko called out to me while waving her hand at my face.

"Huh what is it?"

"You just spaced out for a moment."

"Are you okay Hikio?" How can I be okay if you move too close!

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I answered. Why does it look like you don't believe me?

"L-let's just eat lunch."

"W-we might run out of time." I continued. Stop being too tensed Hikio- I mean Hachiman!

"Okay, let's eat!" Oi, oi what did I say about smiling like that Miura-san? You're going to give me a freaking heart attack!

...….

After that lunch I thought I was going to die. I was so nervous like a prisoner going for a death sentence trial. I already told myself that I will not fall for this, but the more it goes on the more I feel that I am falling for the trap I constantly avoid. Yumiko and I are simply friends. Heck, this must be the norm for her since she came from another country. As the class continue Orimoto, Tamanawa and myself are grouped in a small discussion. I was trying to pay attention to the lesson in front but Orimoto was scribbling on the back of my notebook. Orimoto passes back my notebook.

"Are you sure there is nothing with you and Miura-san?" Orimoto passes back my notebook while pretending to listen in front.

"For the last time THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN YUMIKO AND ME." I wrote in capital letter to let Orimoto how sure I am.

"Are you sure?" Orimoto scribbles again.

"100% sure." I wrote back in a bigger font.

"What will you feel then if she gets a boyfriend?" Orimoto wrote back again in my notebook. When Orimoto wrote that question, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sweat builds up in my hand and the butterfly in my stomach is back trying to pierce a huge hole as if it wants to break out of my body. It took me a while before I was able to think and write a response.

"I don't know." Was the only words I wrote down but my writing is a mess as I felt my hand becomes weak unable to hold the pen properly. Orimoto tries to write again but I snatched my notebook and whispered softly.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I whispered softly only the three of us can hear my words.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hachiman." Was the only respond Orimoto made.

…..

For the remainder of the afternoon my mood turned sour. I was not paying attention to anything. I was in autopilot mode again even during gym class. I was brought out of my mood when Tamanawa suddenly called me out loud.

"Hikigaya-kun! Look out!" Tamanawa yells.

"Huh- ugh." A dodgeball landed straight to my face causing me to fall in the wooden floor. Damn why does this have to happened twice in one day. I swear my body is trying to kill itself.

As I lie on the floor my classmates runs toward my direction to help me.

"Hey Hikigaya, you alright?" The student who hits me asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry I wasn't paying attention." I apologizes to everyone as the entire game come to a halt.

As I stand I felt something wet in my forehead and felt the plaster Orimoto place fell off and a small stream of blood made its way down in my face.

"Hikigaya-kun, your forehead is bleeding." Tamanawa said in concern.

"I know, I'll go to the infirmary to get a new bandage." I announced and starts walking out of the gym.

"Do you need any help Hikigaya-kun?" Tamanawa ask.

"There's no need. The game already stopped because of me."

"Alright, be careful Hikigaya-kun." I simply nods back to Tamanawa.

As I was walking through the hallway I saw Yumiko exiting the restroom near the infirmary room. She saw me holding my forehead as I try to stop it from bleeding any further.

"Hikio!"

"What happened to you?" Yumiko continued.

"I got hit by a ball during gym class." I answered.

"Let me see it." Yumiko moves closer and removed my hand from my forehead to check the wound. How many times have she done this? You're too close again Yumiko! How are okay with this close proximity?

"D-don't worry Yumiko, I can go to the infirmary by myself." I move a step back away from Yumiko to her surprise.

"Don't be silly Hikio, this is the second time today you got injured."

"What will happen if you faint on your way to the infirmary room?" Yumiko asked like a mother concerned for the safety of her child.

"Well I-" Before I could finish my words Yumiko grabs my hand and brought me inside the infirmary room.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" Yumiko asked. The infirmary room was empty and there was a sign saying "Be back in 10 minutes."

"I guess the nurse is not here." I said and look at Yumiko.

"See it was a good idea that I am here, how will you treat your own wound if you can't see it properly."

"What would you do if I didn't come here with you?" Yumiko continued.

"Thank you for helping me, Yumiko." I don't know what would I do anyway. She simply smiled in response.

We proceeded inside the infirmary room. I sat down in the chair provided inside while Yumiko went to get the medicine to treat my wound. Yumiko starts to apply the medicine and place a plaster in my forehead. What Yumiko did next caught me off guard and left me speechless. Yumiko gently holds my head and kissed my forehead.

"All done!" Yumiko announce with a smile. I could not make any response. Sure it was just in the forehead but it was still a kiss none the less.

"Hey Hikio, are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Yumiko asked in concern. Still have no response I simply touched the spot where Yumiko kissed my forehead. She then caught on as to why I could not make any response.

"I'm sorry Hikio!"

"It was a force of habit!" Yumiko continued. Her face turned red as a tomato. I recompose myself to calm the situation down.

"I-I understand, Yumiko. D-don't worry." Dammit! I'm not making the situation any better!

"When I was a kid my mom taught me that if I kiss the part where the wound is it will heal faster." Yumiko explained while turning red as a tomato.

"Ah, I get it."

"You've also done it to your friends before. Right?" I continued to try and calm down the situation.

"Yes." Is the only respond Yumiko made.

"Then there is no problem then." There is no need for me to misunderstand the situation. If Yumiko has done this in the past she must have done it to other male before. There is no doubt that Yumiko is beautiful so it is natural to assume that her friends are not just female but also male as well. As I try to understand the situation Yumiko spoke again.

"But it is my first time to kiss a boy." Eh? Was the only respond that registered to my mind. I can feel my whole body burning up with her respond.

We are still in the infirmary room and an awkward silence made its way into the room. I checked the time and saw that there are only ten minutes left before the end of the final period.

"Yumiko I think you should head back to your class."

"Okay." Yumiko was still blushing but went towards the door and stops for a moment.

"Hikio, be careful next time."

"Okay. I'll be more careful." Yumiko then head back to her class while I simply went back to the gym. Tamanawa already explained everything as to why I left during the class period.

As I am walking towards the front gate I saw Yumiko waiting for someone.

"Hikio!"

"What's up?"

"Let's walk home together."

"Okay- wait what?" I asked surprised.

"I said let's walk home together Hikio."

"Why?" I am still confused.

"Well base on how you got injured twice today you might get hit by a car or something if I don't watch over you." Yumiko explained.

"O-okay. Sorry Yumiko." I said and start blushing again.

"Alright, let's go." Yumiko made another cheerful smile

We then arrive to her house. Yumiko grabs a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote something in it.

"Here take it." Yumiko gave me the piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's my number silly."

"Message me ones you get home so I know you didn't get yourself into any accident again." Yumiko tells me and blushed and I did the same.

"O-okay I will." I answered and looked away I can feel my face burning up as I took the piece of paper.

"It's a promise alright?"

"It's a promise. Yumiko."

...

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think and if there are flaws I apologize in advance. Thank you ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ever since Yumiko gave her number to me we have been a lot closer recently. Almost everyday we go home together. It's either me or Yumiko who wait outside the school gate after class to go home together. Sometimes we go and stop by to a local café after class to get some afternoon snacks together. On other occasion we spend the afternoon in the library to study and help each other out. Yumiko teaches me the things that I don't understand in math and science while I help her with modern Japanese and history because it's obvious that the topics taught in America is different from the one taught here in Japan. I can't guaranty that Yumiko have any form of feelings for me but I know that I am getting use to be around her unlike before wherein I get nervous as hell being around with her. Today I was not able to make in school because it rained rather hard yesterday and I let Yumiko borrow my umbrella as she lived further than me and forgot to bring her own umbrella. I told her I can just run to my apartment as it was a walking distance from school making me pay the consequence for my action after the rain poured harder as I made it midway going home that day. As I was resting in bed my phone began to vibrate. I checked the message and it see that it was from Yumiko.

[Hey are you alright? You're not in school today.] I checked the time and it was 12:04 pm. She must be waiting for me outside the classroom.

[Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest today.] Was the only thing I said in reply. I am sick but I don't want a friend to be worried about me.

[Okay. Take care of yourself 'kay?] Yumiko must think it was her fault that I got sick yesterday but I don't want her to worry about me.

[I will. Don't worry too much about it. ] My head really hurts right now but I will feel much worst if Yumiko worries too much.

[Okay. ] Was the last reply Yumiko made. I drank my medicine that made me feel sleepy which was good as it will make me feel better faster.

I was woken up by the ringing of the intercom. I got out of my bed and drag myself to the phone to answer it.

"Who is it?" I ask with a muffled voice.

"I-it's Yumiko." Her voice sounds nervous.

"C-can I come up?" She continued.

"J-just a moment." I replied. I cough as I switched off the intercom. I was surprised that she came here to visit me. Sure Yumiko knew where I live because we walked home together before but I never expected her to come here and visit me.

As I was walking to my living room the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Yumiko still in her uniform. She quickly placed her hand onto my forehead.

"You're burning up!" Yumiko panicked as she touched my forehead. Her worried face is cute but maybe I'm just sick with fever today that's why I see it that way.

"Hey I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I replied. I started to cough continuously afterwards that made Yumiko make an irritated and worried face.

"No, you're not fine." Yumiko grabs my hand and take me to my room.

"Hey, what time did you last take your medicine?" Yumiko ask as she saw the pack of medicine in my table.

"I think it was about noon?" I answer as I remember it was the last thing I did before I go to sleep this afternoon. Yumiko then went to my kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Here, drink your medicine and go back to sleep 'kay." She also got a wet towel and placed it onto my forehead.

"I will call later so you can drink your next one, alright? " Yumiko continued.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied. Yumiko smiled before leaving and I go back to sleep.

…..

For the next three days Yumiko came to visit me after class to make sure I was alright and taking the medications properly. I told her that it was not her fault that I got sick but she insist on coming. She would bring food when she goes to my apartment to check up on me but I insist to pay her back afterwards. When I was finally all better I walked her home to her house. I was able to go back to school the following week. But what happens next was not something that I wanted to hear. As I was making my purchase from the vending machine to get a drink when I heard three male students talking in the hallway.

"Did you hear, that blonde chick from class 2-2 is going out with the glasses guy from the other class?" Blonde chick? Are they talking about Yumiko? I am sure she is the only one with the blonde hair in school and in class 2-2 that or I really don't care about anyone else in here.

"You mean him?" The other student announced. Why do I feel weird about this. If they are talking about Yumiko's relationship it should not be my concern.

"I heard he's paying for her service." The other guy blurted out. Seriously this is really getting on my nerves all of the sudden. I ignored it as it must be just a misunderstanding but even if it's true it's also none of my business.

"How did you know?" The student continued talking. I tried continuing to listen. I should observe the situation first or I might make things worse if I make the wrong move.

"I saw the girl coming out of guy's apartment complex near the school the other day." This worries and irritated me right now. I am surprised that I feel very irritated all of the sudden which I am not normally am. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist out of irritation but quickly took a deep breathe calm myself afterwards.

"I wish that girl noticed me instead of that punk. I bet I can pay more than what that guy is giving her." The student I heard first spoke again. There conversation really irritated me but I don't want to complicate things now I want to talk to Yumiko about this so that the misunderstandings will be clear but I don't know if it's alright for me to ask these type of things to her.

"What was his name again?" They continued.

When they saw me walking by they stopped from talking and made a brief glance at me and then turns around else where as if they are avoiding making any contact with me.

I made my way to the classroom where I heard a lot of conversation going on but when I entered the room the conversations immediately died down. All of them had a strange expression when they saw me coming in as if they saw a ghost or something but almost everyone looked elsewhere but the one who did not look away have an weird irritated expression towards me as if I did a horrible crime against them. I made my way to my desk and ignored them and just waited for the sensei to enter the room. After the class ended everyone stared at me again and the door as if they're waiting for me to do something. They saw Yumiko waiting for me outside the room. As I stood from my seat I heard someone muttering something as I proceed towards the door. I sigh as I made my way out of the room this will not end well. Yumiko and I then proceeds to the cafeteria where the same gossip can be heard. As Yumiko and I sat on the table in the cafeteria I proceeded and asked her.

"Hey Yumiko."

"What is it?" She asked as she hold her fork.

"Have you been hearing any news in school recently."

"What are you talking about?" Yumiko ask and placed her fork down.

"There have been rumors spreading about you." I hesitated to answer.

"And well-" I could not finished what I wanted to say because I want to hear it but at the same time I don't want to. Yumiko thinks for a moment before making a respond.

"I have been getting asked out recently." Yumiko made a tired sigh while answering.

"And most of them are really trying to check up on me." She continued and rubs her forehead as if she was rubbing off a huge headache.

"Check up on you?" I asked confused.

"Yes, even if I rejected them, they just want to know if I am dating anyone right now." Yumiko answered and sips from her drink.

This got me curious. Yumiko told me before that she is not dating anyone even though she looks very beautiful. This might not be my business but I'll ask anyway.

"Well do you like anyone?" I asked casually. Yumiko suddenly gushes bright red and turned stiff.

"H-huh?" Was the only reply she was able to make. Yumiko's voice was trembling. Why are you nervous all the sudden! I might have stepped into a landmine that I should not have triggered. This was a huge mistake on my end.

"N-never mind I s-should not have asked!" I am nervous as hell as she was. I am an idiot. I felt very comfortable around her recently and forgets that she is a woman and there are lines I just cannot cross and questions I cannot ask her. After a few awkward moments later Yumiko decides to kill the silence.

"I-I do like someone." Yumiko replies.

"B-but he never takes any of the h-hints I gave him." Oh. Why do I feel disappointed for some reason. Yumiko liking someone is only natural. She is a girl after all. But whoever that person Yumiko likes must be very special to her. I am also surprised that she did not get mad that I asked her a sensitive question.

"I guess he's too dense or too stubborn to see the hints I gave him." Yumiko continued and rest her head with her right hand in the table.

"Oh." Was only the reply I was able to make.

"Well, good luck then. I will be rooting for you." I continued and smile making sure it doesn't look too force. But deep inside I am curious as who is the person Yumiko likes.

"Okay I will!" Yumiko answered with a determination screaming from her eyes.

"I'll make sure I will make the first move." Yumiko continued. This causes me to be uncomfortable. But I just forced another smile. I must not think to deep into this.

"Let's go back to class, lunch will be over soon." I announced after finishing our lunch and we walked back to our class. I still feel disappointed for some reason.

…

After class I received a text from Yumiko telling me that she won't be able walk home with me and she has to go somewhere else. I felt disappointed again. I then walked out of the school gate where I was called.

"Yo!"

"Orimoto?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was making my way home when I saw you."

"Are you waiting for Tamanawa?" I asked.

"No, he told me he had to attend a meeting after class."

"Are you waiting for Yumiko?" Orimoto continued.

"No, she has to go somewhere else." I answered.

"Eh, is she seeing her boyfriend?" Orimoto teases but I feel very angry by the way she ask the question.

"I DON'T KNOW." I shouted surprising Orimoto.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya." Orimoto made an apologetic voice and made a step back.

"I'm sorry as well." I apologized to Orimoto. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I should not have shouted and I didn't mean it." I continued with a calm voice.

There was a brief moment of silence before she decided to speak again.

"Hey, want to go home together?" Orimoto asked.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he wouldn't mind as long it is you." Orimoto answered.

"Okay let's go then." We started walking on our way home. I just hope this does not make anymore gossips involving me because I feel very tired of it I still recall what happened before in middle school. After we made it near the street where Orimoto and I are suppose to separate ways she stops from walking spoke again.

"Hey Hikigaya."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Orimoto looks at me, we are on a road where not a lot people walks to. The sun is setting. I nodded in response.

"You really like Yumiko don't you?" Orimoto asked to my surprised. She asked me this dozens of times before but I guess she keeps on asking this question because I don't give a definite response. I closed my eyes and think to myself for a moment if I really like Yumiko or not. I mean the fact that she is not walking home with me now makes me feel a little disappointed so my answer now is.

"Well I think that right now I really do like her." I answered and look at Orimoto straight in the eyes. Her eyes widen and she starts to chuckle briefly after my respond.

"Why are you laughing all of the sudden?" I asked annoyed. Orimoto recomposed herself before making a respond.

"Because you just sound so serious right now." Orimoto responded and wipes the tear that fell from her eye. I am still slightly irritated after she laugh at my respond. It's true I am a bit serious with my answer but did she really have to laugh so loud? Orimoto then calms down from laughing.

"But I knew it all along from the start." Orimoto continued with a calm voice and looking at the sun set.

"Knew what from the start?" I asked confused from her vague statement.

"I wonder." Was the respond Orimoto gave. Maybe it's pointless to ask her what she meant if she doesn't want to answer.

After a while Orimoto and I starts walking again she then saw a convenient store across the street. She then taps my shoulder.

"Hey want to stop at the convenient store for a bit?" Orimoto asked.

"Okay, sure." I answered. I do feel a little bit hungry right now.

We both entered the convenient store and Orimoto told me to wait in the seats as she will buy our snacks. Orimoto came to the table with two coffee and bread. Is it me or I just keep on running into that cat lady from Sõbu and her friend that talks too much. Seriously they look like a Yuri couple! I turned my attention back to Orimoto as she placed the snacks on the table.

"Thank you."

"How much was it?" I continued and reached for my wallet.

"No need Hikigaya."

"It's my treat." Orimoto continued.

"Why?"

"I don't want to owe you anything." I continued.

"Well you're just too gloomy today." Orimoto answered.

"Oh, thanks for the treat." I smiled.

Orimoto just smiled in response. We just ate our snacks together but Orimoto kept on looking at me as if she was observing me. This gets me a little irritated.

"What is it?"

"Hm." Was only respond Orimoto gave me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, I just want to know how's your head." What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Tohru told me you got injured from gym class the other day." I choked in my own saliva remembering what happened that day.

"Oy you okay?" Orimoto continued.

"Y-yeah." I suddenly feel flustered remembering the day Yumiko kissed my forehead. Orimoto grinned before talking.

"You look very suspicious to me." Orimoto teases me.

"What?"

"Something happened that day."

"I can see it in your eyes Hikio~." Orimoto continued with a teasing voice.

"Okay just stop it already." I made an annoyed face.

"Fine I'll stop teasing you now."

"Only because you admitted you like Yumiko." Orimoto continued.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone else about it." I look at Orimoto and made a serious face.

"Okay, I promise."

As Orimoto and I continues eating my phone began to ring I checked the caller ID and saw that it was from Yumiko. I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hikio!" Yumiko sounds in distress

"Hey, what's wrong?!" I panicked as her voice sounds like she's about to cry.

"I need your help!" She already starts crying over the phone.

"Okay, just tell me where you are and I will be there don't worry." She told me her location and I stood from my seat.

"Sorry Orimoto I have to go!" I announced and starts walking out of the convenient store.

"Hey, Hikigaya where are you going?" Orimoto asked. But I did not have time to respond back as I am worried about Yumiko crying over the phone. If anything bad happens to Yumiko I will never forgive myself.

….

 **A/N: I know pacing is a bit weird and the ooc from the previous chapter so I apologize for those.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I checked my phone and saw that it was from Yumiko and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hikio!" Yumiko's voice sounds in distress.

"Hey what's wrong?!" I asked. I am panicking right now because Yumiko sounds like she is about to breakdown into tears anytime and I don't know what's the problem.

"I need your help!" Yumiko starts crying over the phone.

"Okay, just tell me where you are and I will right there don't worry."

"I'm in a café where we went to last weekend." Her voice still sounds like she is about to cry but trying to hold it back to make herself understandable over the phone.

"Please hurry!" Yumiko continued. I clenched my fist hard and Orimoto is looking at me with concern.

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can." I answered and stood up from the table that I am sharing with Orimoto. I took a deep breathe and calm myself down.

"Sorry Orimoto, I have to go." I announced to Orimoto and starts walking out of the convenient store much to her surprise and confusion.

"Hey, Hikigaya what happened and where are you going?" Orimoto asked but I did not have time answer back as I am more worried about Yumiko crying over the phone. If anything happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself. I don't know who is this person Yumiko likes but I'm the one who she called for help and I won't let her down.

….

I run towards to place Yumiko told and quickly made it to the café where Yumiko and I went together last time. It was located in the mall near the school and thankfully it was near where the convenient store Orimoto and I are decides to take a break from walking a while ago. Inside I found Yumiko seated in the café alone and she looks very scared. She is still in her school uniform and have her schoolbag and a small drink with her that is barely touched. I then approach her table and she saw me.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as I made my way to her table. She really looked very scared right now.

"T-there's someone following me." She replied whispering. Her eyes are redden and tears are visible in the side.

"Where is he?" I asked. Yumiko gestured with her eyes to look at the restaurant across our location.

"T-the man in grey jacket and black cap with sunglasses." She quickly return her gaze to me after briefly looking at the man that was following her. I observe the man and he have almost the same height as me but with a little bit bigger build. If I were to confront him I don't know if I have the chance to hold him back to let Yumiko escape making the situation worst for the both of us. On another note I can't shake the feeling that I have seen him somewhere before looking at him but due to the fact that he is wearing a cap and shades I cannot recognize him at all.

"Have you tried calling your parents?" I asked.

"I have, but neither of them was answering my call."

"Mom is out of the city for a business meeting while dad have a patient that needs surgery today. And there is no one home yet." Yumiko continued.

"When did you noticed he was following you?" I asked.

"I realized that he was following me when I left school today. I was suppose to buy the groceries for today and I thought it would bother you if I ask for your help." Okay I am such an idiot I thought she was going to see her boyfriend or something. I should not have let my imagination run wild like I did earlier from the students rumors.

"I tried to lose him trying to go with different routes but he was still very persistent on following me." Yumiko continued.

"Okay, don't worry I will find a way to lose him and walk you home safely." She nods but is still visibly scared. I don't know if this will work on her but I sometimes do it to Komachi whenever she is scared.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you." I held her shaking hand and look at her in the eyes. She nods and try to smile.

"Okay I trust you." Yumiko replies and tightened her grip into my hand.

Calling the cops now seems a bad idea given that the stalker following Yumiko have not done anything yet. Even if we told the cops that she is being followed his distance is noticeable but still far from us. If we were to call the cops now he could just walk away or brush the situation just a coincidence making us look like liars in front of the police and he will be able to follow Yumiko again. Our best option for now is to lose him on our own.

"For now let's just get something to eat and see if he would leave if we take our time." I announce my plan to Yumiko.

"S-sure." Why is she answering nervously? Is the stalker approaching us?

I checked his location and is still pretending to look like he is just eating there. I called the waiter to have our orders taken.

"Just order anything you like."

"If possible get something in a bigger size I will pay for it." I continued and Yumiko blushed harder. That's strange the temperature seems fine and not too cold or too hot.

"O-okay thank you." Yumiko announce and shift her eyes away from me. Did I do something bad?

I quickly called a waiter and have our orders taken and wait for them to serve it to our table. One of the staff getting our orders suggested that I get the "couple's meal" because I can save money if I get that rather than our original order and there is a small cake included in the meal. Normally I won't do this but I do have a plan on mind and getting flustered or embarrassed as to how these random people see us right now is not important right now. Our orders then came that surprised Yumiko.

"Isn't this a little bit expensive?" She asked after looking surprised at the food.

"Not really."

"I bought it so that it will buy us time and I am hoping that he just gives up on following us." I continued and made another glance at the person following Yumiko. As I thought he is very persistent like he is not even phased after my arrival.

"Hey, that guy do you know or recognize him?" I asked.

"I recognize him a little but because he's wearing those shades and cap I can't completely tell who he is." Yumiko answered. I nodded in response.

"Okay for now let's just eat and hope he gives up." I announced

"Alright and thank you Hikio."

"Hey don't worry about it." I answered and smiled.

The guy stalking Yumiko is very persistent and did not leave his current location across us. I can see Yumiko visibly scared again.

"Hey you alright?" I asked.

"N-no, I am still scared."

"H-he might do something bad to us." she continued.

"Don't worry Yumiko I'm here and I won't let him do anything to you."

"B-but what about you?"

"What if he hurts you?" Yumiko asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me. Perhaps he is alone and he can't act or do anything suspicious here in public." I explained to her.

….

Another hour passed by and the guy following Yumiko has not yet left. This will get us nowhere I decided I should confront him and asked why is he following Yumiko. Maybe he has a reason and I don't think he will do anything bad in public. I made a small sigh.

"Yumiko." I grabbed her attention.

"Stay here, okay?" I continued and smile

"What are you going to do?" She asked in concern.

"I will just talk to him."

"Maybe he has a reason why he is following you."

"What if you get hurt?" Yumiko looks concern but I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry it will be alright."

"I promise. If anything happens run." I gave her another reassuring smile for a moment before I stand up and left the cafe.

After a short walk I approached the man following Yumiko. I am shocked that he was one of the three male students that spread rumors about Yumiko dating someone this morning. He stood up from his chair and moves towards me.

"You." I muttered after seeing him and he removed his sunglasses and cap.

"Why are you following Yumiko." I continue and asked.

"Are you dating her, Hikigaya?" He asked. I am surprised he knew who I was but I don't know him.

"No. Who are you?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me now when you started to follow her around." I answered.

"Why does it matter to you whatever I do to her. You said it to yourself she is not your girlfriend."

"I was waiting for this moment for her to be alone, but you just had to show up and spoil my plan-" His eyes screams bad news like some depraved pervert but I have to stand strong to protect Yumiko.

"Because she is a friend to me." I answered and cut him off much to his surprise.

"So you better leave or I can report you to the school authorities." I glared at him and made myself look very intimidating as possible. But at the back of my head I am nervous as hell because I have no idea if he is going to fight me or call someone for back up. He moves forward and prepare to punch me I closed my eyes and prepare for the worst and just prayed that Yumiko will be able to get home safely but to my surprise his punched was stopped by another unknown hand of a man that makes him to back off.

"What the hell!?" He announced as his eyes widens and gaze to the person who stopped his punch.

"Tamanawa?" I am surprised to see him of all people and the other members of the student council. Tamanawa then let go of his grip and glared at him with cold piercing eyes.

"Leave if you know what's best for you." Tamanawa announced to the student following Yumiko while the other members of the student council looked at Tamanawa and glared at the stalker. Intimidating him.

"Yes! I'll leave now! This will not happen again!" The stalker then grabs all of his things and run at record speed but not before tripping the floor.

For a moment I did not know what is happening at this very moment. A god of luck must be on my side or something.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at Tamanawa and his group.

"Well after the student council meeting was over we decided to take a break here for a moment."

"But we all saw you and that student as we were walking here." Tamanawa continued and the rest of the members nods.

"Oh, thank you."

"I don't know what would have happened if you guys didn't show up." I continued.

"You don't have to thank me, Hikigaya-kun."

"But still."

"Don't worry it's the duty of the student council to keep a good image of the school." Tamanawa announce and pats my shoulder.

"And keep the students in order even outside the school premise." He continued.

"Thank you, if you need anything just let me know to pay you guys back."

"I still think I owe you guys for preventing the situation to turn for the worst." I continued.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind Hikigaya-kun."

"Don't worry the student council will deal with him." One of his companion announce.

"Thank you again." I made a small bow to Tamanawa and to his group.

"We will take our leave here." Tamanawa announced before he began to leave along with the other members of the student council.

…..

As soon as Tamanawa left I head back to the cafe where Yumiko was waiting and another female member of the student council with her to guard Yumiko. I gave the student a nod before she left and re-join Tamanawa and his group.

"Hikio are you okay?"

"I was supposed follow you but Tamanawa-san and the other members of the student council showed up and the guy following me left all the sudden." Yumiko continued with a clear worried expression.

"I'm fine, I am glad he did left after seeing Tamanawa."

"Thank you." Yumiko said as she somehow calmed down after the guy following her left.

"After seeing him, I realized he was the guy from another class that I keep on rejecting." Yumiko continued.

"Hey it's no big deal. He won't bother you anymore"

"Let's go, I will walk you home alright." I announce and Yumiko simply nods and to my suprise Yumiko grabs my hand indicating that she wants to go home while our hands are in each others' grip. I can feel her hands shaking so I held it tighter.

"Don't worry everything is okay now, you don't have to be scared anymore." I told Yumiko and her response was only a small nod.

….

The entire time Yumiko and I are walking she have been completely silent. Darkness filled the sky and the only source of light are the from the street lamps and the lights of the houses in the neighborhood. It is obvious to me that being stalked by someone can be traumatizing. If anyone stalk my sister even I will be worried for her and it will leave me uneasy like Yumiko right now. She is a very beautiful girl and she and I never expected that someone would be that interested in her to the point of stalking her. We were lucky that Tamanawa showed up and it did not turn for the worst and that student just backed off. I decided to kill the silence and reassure Yumiko that everything is okay.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid anymore." I announced and we stopped from walking.

"I am just glad you came Hikio."

"Mom and dad was busy and couldn't pick up the phone. And all the contacts in my phone are all girls from school and distant relatives except for yours." Yumiko continued and showed me her phone contact list that made me blush and so did she.

After walking for few more blocks we arrived at her home. The lights on Yumiko's home are turned on and a car is parked in their garage. She then slowly let go of my hand.

"Mom just arrived." Yumiko stated after looking at the car parked in the garage.

"Well you are safe now." I said and smile.

"I better get going now. We still have class tomorrow." I continued and start to make my way home but Yumiko spoke that made me stop from leaving.

"Wait Hikio!" She exclaimed and I stopped walking and turned back to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I-I just want to say thank you for helping me earlier." Yumiko spoke like she was shy or hesitant to speak.

"Hey it's not a problem. I really didn't do much until Tamanawa and the rest of the student council came, they were the one who scared that guy to backoff."

"But I would hate myself if I let something bad happened to you." I continued and did not realize what I have just said. I panicked as I cannot take back the words that I have just said. Sweat build upon my forehead after seeing Yumiko's surprised reaction.

"F-forget what I have said!" I tried to defuse the situation but Yumiko just made an annoyed reaction after hearing my last words.

"Can't you man up for once?"

"This is really tiring you know." Yumiko continued with angry expression written all over her face.

"Yumiko, what's wrong?-" I tried to ask but she cuts me off.

"I always have to take the lead but you always dismiss all my effort." Yumiko continued and her voice sounds like she is very pissed off. Why are you acting like this now. What did I do? Why are you angry and teary eye all of the sudden? I never knew anyone can be scared for a second and then suddenly turns angry with a drop of a hat.

"Do you think I'll be happy if you get hurt!?" Yumiko yells in concern and her tears running down all over her eyes.

"Why are you angry all of the sudden-" Before I finished asking the question she moves forward grabs the collar of my shirt and locks her lips onto mine. I did not understand the current situation but then I realized all the things that she have said and done for me in the past. But is this all for real or is she confused because I helped her earlier. Does this mean our feelings are mutual to a certain degree and I just did not notice it because of my previous experience with Orimoto.

After a few moments Yumiko slowly made a step back and looked away from me. I could not see her face but I knew she was red just like I am right now.

"T-that's why thank you for saving me."

"And I'm just glad you did not get hurt." Yumiko continued.

A brief silence made its way between the two of us until Yumiko finally decided to speak up. Because at this moment I still don't know what to say to her.

"I-I'm going inside!"

"O-okay." Was the only reply I could give at this moment. Yumiko then goes into her house while I am still standing outside trying to recompose myself and think back what just happened.

After a few more minutes I decided that I should also head home. My mind is full of questions right now. Am I the guy Yumiko said that could not take a hint before? As I was walking my train of thoughts were broken when I heard some cats rambling and a voice of a woman tried to shoo away the cats. It got me curious and I check out the noise myself and see what or rather who was hiding behind the alley way.

"Orimoto!?"

"Y-yo"

"Hikigaya." Orimoto continued.

"What are you doing here and why are you hiding in there?" I asked. Orimoto was hiding in an alley a few meters away from where Yumiko lives.

"Uh- I was from a friends' house." Your eyes are shifting and I can tell you're lying. I should just cut straight to the point.

"Did you follow me?" I asked.

"How- of course not!" You don't sound very convincing at all. I made a deep breath this will not go anywhere good.

"Did you see anything?" I asked. A part of me knew what Orimoto will say but if she lies now I will just accept and go with it.

"No, I did not see you kissing Yumiko-" She immediately cover her mouth with her hands. Geez for someone who fooled me before I realized Orimoto is not a very good liar. Now I really feel bad for myself that she fooled me during middle school. Orimoto then tried to walk away in a fast pace but I stopped her from moving.

"Wait! Orimoto." I yelled and she stopped.

"I know you saw that." Orimoto looks at me

"But can you keep this a secret first. I really want to make sure about this first if it is genuine or not." I concluded.

"Alright Hikigaya, it's a secret." Orimoto respond with a disappointed smile written all over her face.

Orimoto and I walked together and then parted ways that evening as she lives further away from the apartment I am currently living in.

"See you tomorrow, Hikigaya."

"Yeah. And thank you."

"Hey at least you knew how Yumiko feels about you." Still making fun of me huh? I just made a faint smile from her teasing voice and Orimoto left.

I entered the lift up to my room. I took a quick shower before I lie down to my bed. I touched my lips remembering what just happened today and thought to myself; Does Yumiko really have some feelings for me or did she just kissed me out of gratitude and confusion? I don't want rush this and get hurt again. I will have to do something to be sure about this.

...

 **A/N: Updates will take some time I will read feedbacks. Like it or not let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: BONUS

**(Edited) I know 6k+ words is a bit too long than my usual chapters but I felt the need to write this before anything else, plus cutting this into two parts isn't worth it. Maybe because I am still new in writing fanfics that I have little confidence in myself when it comes to pacing and character motivations other than Hachiman, hence the reason I made this. You may choose to ignore it since it's just chapter 1-7 but from Orimoto's perspective.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonus 1

Orimoto POV

Two years ago.

I am not the nice girl he thinks I am. I just do things because I want to. I don't know what he saw in me at first but I am sure I'm none of those things he described me whenever I get a chance to talk to him. He is such a nice guy even though he have been bullied a lot in the past based on the rumors I heard about him from his previous classmates. Hiki uh what is name again? Ah! It's Hikigay right? That's what everyone's been calling him so that has to be his name. He called me during lunch break and he said that he has something to tell me. I told my friends to wait for me in our usual lunch spot because I knew what he will say to me without really thinking about it because it was pretty obvious from the start.

"Orimoto-san!" Hikigay called my name before I left the class to join my friends.

"Hey! Uh.. Hikigay." I hold my chin trying to remember his name.

"It's Hikigaya. Orimoto-san." Ha I knew was going the right direction remembering his name.

"Right. Sorry Hikigaya."

"Is there something you need?" I continued and asked.

"A-are you free this afternoon?" Hikigaya asked and closed his eyes.

"I am free this afternoon. Why'd you asked?" I knew what he'll say but I still want to know I don't want to look like an idiot if he has something else he'll say to me.

"Is it okay if you go to the rooftop after class?" Ooh he's serious about this. Interesting. I couldn't hold my laughter in.

"Alright Hikigaya, I'll wait at the rooftop after class." I replied while at the same time trying to hold my laughter in I can't believe he's this predictable.

After my conversation with uh, Hikigaya I proceeded to the cafeteria where my friends were waiting for me.

"Where did you go Kaori?" Chika asked after I caught up with her in the cafeteria.

"I just went back to the classroom to get my wallet." I lied to her about meeting with Hikigay before heading my way here.

"Eh, I never knew you're such an airhead Kaori." Chika joked and pats my shoulders several times while laughing.

"I am not! You were just rushing to get here that I forgot to get my wallet trying to catch up with you." We then both laughed at our banter. Good thing Chika did not caught up that I was talking to Hikigaya a while ago or that could lead to a bad rumor spreading around campus.

...

After the class ended my friends and I decided to go to the mall to have an afternoon snack before heading home. As we were walking out the school gate Chika caught my attention after she saw someone looking down from the rooftop of the main building.

"Hey look up there Kaori, isn't that Hikitani?" Hiki-what? Chika pointed to the school rooftop and I saw Hikitani- I mean Hikigaya looking at us and specifically at me, then I remembered he was waiting for me at the rooftop to tell me something. I completely forgot about him! But it wasn't my fault that he doesn't really stand out in class right.

"Oh that reminds me, I forgot I have something to do after class today so can you wait for me in the cafe this will just be quick, I promise." I bowed and made a praying pose in front of Chika and she just laugh.

"Alright Kaori, I'll tell the others to wait for you."

"Thank you, you're really a lifesaver." I hugged Chika and I ran towards the roof.

While running going through the roof I thought of an excuse I can use why I was late. When I finally managed to get on top I saw Hikigaya still waiting and heard me open the door.

"Sorry Hikigaya, the teachers made me do something first." I lied to him. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it but hey if he does then he might do the thing I knew he will do and it will be more convenient for me.

"It's no problem Orimoto-san." tch this will be a pain but if he is serious about this maybe I can use him I mean there is no way I'll ever like him.

"So what is it that you want to tell me Hikigaya?" I asked and he suddenly stood up straight and sternly.

"Orimoto-san." Hikigaya looked at me with a serious look. It's kinda freaky when Hikigaya looked at me like that.

"Yes?" Here it comes in three...two...one.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" I knew it. Hikigaya bowed down and I couldn't hold my laughter in at how predictable he can be. How amusing.

"S-sure." I answered but I really cannot hold myself from bursting from laughing.

"So do you accept Orimoto-san?"

"Hm. Something like that." Hikigaya stood in front of me frozen like an idiot.

"Oi Hikigaya are you still there." I don't want to be blamed if you had a stroke or something.

'Y-yes! I'm still here Orimoto-san."

"Good. Listen just don't tell anyone okay." My life would suck if this rumor spread out.

"I-I understand! I won't tell a single soul."

"Alright I have to go now 'kay?" Chika and the others must be waiting for me I must end this conversation now.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Orimoto-san." Finally I can go. At this point I never knew I am going to make one of the greatest regret ever in my entire school life.

…..

(Year 1)

It has been almost a year since I had made that mistake. I never knew he can hold such grudges on something or someone but in the end I knew that it was all my fault. I have been selfish for my own amusement and taking advantage of him and not think of the possible consequences that comes with it. I was making my way home but before I made it to the ground floor I heard Kawashima-san's voice talking to a bunch of guys under the staircase.

"If you guys or your other friends find Hikigaya tell them to teach him a lessons and let him know who he's dealing with."

"We understand Kawashima-san but what do we do if he tells someone."

"Are you stupid!? Figure it out yourselves." Kawashima-san answered annoyed and turns around.

"What are you looking at Orimoto?" Kawashima-san asked after seeing me standing near where they are talking.

"N-nothing!" I answered cowardly.

"Good. Don't tell anyone what you saw or hear." Kawashima-san demanded with a viper-like glare.

"Got it?" Kawashima-san continued

"Of course Kawashima-san!" I said to her and raise my hand up.

After our conversation I started to run in search for Hikigaya because at the back of my mind I knew all of this was my fault. I made him a hateful person that questions everyone's intention towards him. I knew Hikigaya already had a terrible childhood whenever he tells me a bit of his past during the time when we were closer in middle school. He hasn't recognize anyone as a friend because I made him change his views of the people approaching him. I felt an extreme guilt inside knowing that this was the outcome of my action. I never wanted this to happen but the fact of the matter is; It already happened and it will just get worse from here. As I ran towards the corridors I bump into Tamanawa.

"K-kaori-san why are you such in a hurry?"

"Hey um, have you seen Hikigaya?" I asked.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun just left a while a go and said he is going to buy something after class a while a go." This is bad, if I don't find him something will happen to him because of me.

"I see, if you do find him please tell Hikigaya to be careful around Kawashima-san and her group." I announce and starts to walk away from school hoping to find Hikigaya. But I was already too late.

"Next time don't lie like that Hikigaya." I heard a voice of a man from the alley a few blocks away from school.

"I have no idea what you are saying." It's him. I found him but I am already too late.

"Kawashima-san saw you yesterday. You lied to her." The voice I couldn't recognize continued.

I searched for the voices and I was right. They have already beaten Hikigaya out. I hid myself from an alleyway near where Hikigaya and the other guys are talking. I wanted to get closer to Hikigaya and help him but if I move now I know Kawashima-san will find out and will cause a bigger problem for both myself and Hikigaya. I waited for the other students to leave before I walk closer to him and pretended that I just happened to bumped into him.

"Hikigaya what happened to you?" I asked in concern but Hikigaya looked surprised when he saw me approaching him and gave me a cold gaze afterwards.

"Nothing, I slipped." Hikigaya replied with a monotone voice.

"But you have blood in your mouth." I pointed out and he instantly wiped it off.

"It's nothing, I can handle myself." Hikigaya replied and limps away. I wanted to follow him to make sure he is really alright but I knew if I did that he'll get mad.

After Hikigaya left and I got home I sent him a message. I don't know why I am worried about him but I just need to talk him.

To: Hikigaya [Can we please talk this weekend? It's important]

From: Hikigaya [Fine. This Saturday be at the same place at noon. Don't be late]

….

Something changed Hikigaya after he and I talked properly. I don't feel like he hates me anymore and he just moved forward from everything that happened. This should be for the best and I should be glad about it, but somehow I don't feel that way. Like I have lost something important. Whenever I get a chance to talk to him now I feel that he had removed all his previous emotions; love, sadness, anger I don't see or feel it anymore whenever we get a chance to talk to each other as if I am nothing to him anymore.

After the class ended someone called me and asked if we could talk at the rooftop because he has something important to tell me. I opened the door after walking up the flight of stairs. I can't stop this feeling of nostalgia knowing what happened a year ago when I ruined someone because of my selfishness and arrogance. I imagine that time when he was embarrassed to even stand up properly but now I feel this I see is confidence as he stood behind the sunset with a smile.

"Kaori-san." He started.

"What is it Tamanawa-kun?"

"There's something I want to ask you." I nodded and he continued. What he asked next caught me off guard even though I anticipated it.

"Will you go out with me." Tamanawa asked with confidence.

At this very moment I didn't know what to say. How come I knew what was Hikigaya's intention back then but is still shocked now even if I knew this one coming. Tamanawa spoke again.

"You don't have to answer now Kaori-san but I have talked to Hikigaya-kun a while ago." Wait how did he know Hikigaya and I know had some form of relationship.

"You talked to him? What did he say?"

"And how do you know we had any connections together?" I continued and asked.

"During the entrance examination I saw you together with him. You came from the same middle school when you both presented your examination slips, I was there next to both of you." I see that was the same time Hikigaya thinks we were still dating.

"Okay, so what did Hikigaya told you?"

"He told me that he doesn't want to talk about it. And he doesn't have those feelings anymore." I know Tamanawa isn't lying but why do I feel something disappointing in Hikigaya's answer.

"Oh." Was the only answer I could give. I have no lingering feelings for Hikigaya but I did not think he'll hate me. I know what I have done is despicable but having the knowledge that someone I know hate me is disappointing. I always regret turning Hikigaya the way he is now. My train of thought was broken after Tamanawa spoke again.

"So what's your answer, Kaori-san?"

"Huh."

"Will you accept my confession?" He asked. I have no idea what to say at this moment but after glancing at the building next to us I found Hikigaya walking with a sensei carrying some paper. Maybe this is the right time to stop regretting what happened and move forward but I still needed to be sure about this.

"Tamanawa-kun, can you wait here for five minutes? I just want to be sure about something. I will be right back real quick" I ask

"Okay, Kaori-san. I'll wait for you here" Tamanawa answered with a smile. I ran towards the school gate to make sure I get there before him.

I have done a ton of mistakes before and this time I don't want it to happen again. I stood in front of the school gate and waited for Hikigaya to come.

"Yo." I said as Hikigaya walks by.

"What's up?" He stops and ask.

"Tamanawa confessed to me." I replied. His eyes widen for a second before turning back to normal.

"Okay. So what did you say?"

"I didn't have an answer for him yet." My answer gained another surprised reaction from Hikigaya.

"Why not?"

"I want to know if you're okay with it Hikigaya."

"Look as you said before we were never really dating before. So there is no need for you to ask for my permission." At this instant I really hate myself for doing what I have done.

"Is that how you really feel now Hikigaya?" I know his answer but I just want to hear it.

"Yes. Who knows maybe it was just because of adrenaline rush or misunderstanding that's why I asked you out before."

"So you never really did like me before?" This is so frustrating because I just really want to know but at the same time I don't want to hear Hikigaya's answer.

"I honestly don't know." Hikigaya answered.

"Oh." I couldn't think of any other reply.

"Look Orimoto if you really want my opinion just say yes to Tamanawa."

"Okay. Can I know why you're okay with it."

"Because I'm over it. I'm back to my usual self before it all happened." Hikigaya answered with a clear resolve and certainty in his eyes.

"I just cannot let myself be stuck in the past. We need to move forward." Hikigaya continued. Maybe he is right and this all for the best. I took a deep breath before answering back.

"Okay. I understand Hikigaya."

"And thank you." I continued.

"Thank you for what?"

"For removing the guilt I have for what I did to you before."

"There is no need for you to apologize again." Hikigaya answered with a smile on his face.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Maybe" Hikigaya answered while starting to move away.

"Thank you, Hikigaya."

"Go" Hikigaya stops for a moment without looking back.

"What?" I asked confused. He then pointed at the rooftop and I saw Tamanawa waiting.

"Don't keep him waiting Orimoto."

"Give him an answer" Hikigaya continued before completely moving away. If he can move forward after all of this so can I.

"I will." I answered Hikigaya even if he didn't turn around to look back. I remained standing in front of the school gate until Hikigaya vanished from my vision. I felt something extremely heavy around my chest as I walk back up the rooftop where Tamanawa was waiting. I busted the door open and ran towards Tamanawa.

"Kaori-" Before Tamanawa said anything else I just hugged him tight because right now this is something I need. A shoulder to lean on and someone to know how horrible I was.

"I was an horrible person. Can you still like me after knowing that?" I asked and hugged Tamanawa tighter and hid my face from him because right now my tears starts to run down my eyes.

"Of course. We're just humans and make mistakes. You did the right thing to let Hikigaya-kun go and remove your guilt." Tamanawa answered and hugged me back. Maybe Hikigaya and I are both each other's lesson that we need to learn from. But I knew deep inside it wasn't just guilt that I have been feeling for the longest time but also regret. If I had the chance to go back in time I will certainly fixed what I have broken.

"If you need someone to put you back on your feet I will always be here for you." Tamanawa continued. I slowly remove myself from his embrace.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Kaori-san."

"Kaori. Just call me that."

"I understand Kaori."

"Thank you. Tohru."

….

(Year 2)

For the remaining days of the first year I tried to fixed what I have broken and I have seen some results in my attempt. Even if I am currently dating Tohru to this day, my relationship with Hikigaya have been reset before the end of middle school. He does not show any sign of anger or regret in his expression. We talked to each other with no sign of anger from him and no guilt from me. Things have been looking great and I want things to remain the same. Tohru and I are seen as a perfect couple; We are both from class A and he is the student council president. Hikigaya is back to his normal self. The kind and caring person I have failed to see. If I couldn't reset time I want to at least keep this relationship the same. But all of that will change soon enough. A threat presented itself after letting my guard down. Her arrival will crush everything that I have been trying to fix and rebuild. As the second year starts Tohru and I walked together going to school and unsurprisingly Hikigaya is late again.

"The prince and his princess has arrived." Chika teases as Tohru and I entered the room.

"Hey cut it out already. You always do this every time I already lost count and it's starting to annoy me." I answered annoyed but Tohru just laugh it off as a joke.

"But you really look great together! Unlike with what was his name?" Chika placed her hand to her chin and starts thinking of a name which I already knew the answer.

"Are you talking about Hikigaya?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah him!"

"I got fooled back in middle school when I thought you were really dating him back then." Chika continued.

"Speaking of which where is he anyway?" I asked as I looked around the room. Most of us in class A remained classmates after the first year ended.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Chika answered and looked at Hikigaya's desk.

"Maybe he's late again. I mean that's what happened last year." I answered and looked outside the classroom only to be surprised at the sight that I saw. Hikigaya is walking with a girl with blonde hair and they are drawing all the attention to themselves. Is she Hikigaya's girlfriend? How come I have never seen her before? I ran towards Tohru's table and dragged him along the corridor.

"Tohru, come here quick!"

"What is it Kaori-" Before Tohru finished asking I grabbed his arm and let him see the sight I am witnessing.

"Do you know who she is?" I looked at Tohru and asked.

"No. Although I might have seen her transfer student form during the student council orienteering." So even Tohru don't know who she is. It got me a little intrigued. I looked at the clock and the bell is about to ring. I hear them talking to each other as they stopped at the middle of class 2-1 and 2-2. I then hear them speak.

"Well, here we are." Hikigaya said to his blonde girlfriend?

"Thank you." Her girlfriend replied.

"No problem. Uh-" Hikigaya asked and scratched the back of his head. So does that mean Hikigaya just met her today?

"Miura Yumiko." The blonde girl announced to Hikigaya. What is it with that weird accent?

"I'm Hiki-" As I was watching them talk to each other I got surprised when someone bumped onto my back while entering the classroom forcing me to make a step outside the classroom and causing me to make a sound. Not wanting to make a scene I think fast of something that will allow me to scream but also not make me look like that I am watching them. I then saw sensei walking towards the hall approaching the class.

"Oi! Hurry up! Hasegawa sensei is almost here." I pointed where Hasegawa sensei's location. My forehead is sweating hard. I hope neither of them noticed me listening to their conversation. I then notice Hikigaya jumping a little then turn around to face me.

"I'll be right there." Hikigaya answered and he faced again Miura-san.

"I'll be going then Miura-san." Hikigaya continued.

"Thank you, Hikio." Yumiko-san answered and got Hikigaya's name completely wrong. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh out loud.

Hikigaya then sits to his desk beside mine and Tohru. Hikigaya made a quick glare at me. Possibly because of my shouting to make Yumiko-san to get his name wrong.

…

A few weeks had past since the start of the second year and Hikigaya is still denying that he isn't dating Yumiko-san although I can tell that he is starting to like her and they have been spending time together more often.

Tohru got a message from Hikigaya today telling him that he is sick from getting drenched in the rain yesterday. After the class ended Tohru and I walked home together and noticed something that got us both curious. Tohru spoke up after noticing the girl walking in front of us and heading to an apartment complex near the school.

"Isn't that Miura-san?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered and asked at the same time.

"I believe that's the apartment Hikigaya-kun is currently living at." Tohru answered and I felt something weird inside me but I just decided to held it in.

"I see."

"Let's go Tohru, I don't want to bother them both." I answered and grabs his arm walked away.

"Alright, I understand." Tohru answered and we moved away but not before I looked back one last time and saw from a distance Hikigaya opening the door of his apartment and letting Yumiko-san inside and closing it. Their relationship is none of my concern; but deep inside myself I feel uneasy about the way things are going.

After a few days have past rumours began to spread about Hikigaya and Yumiko-san that they started dating and have been seen walking home together and sometimes going out together after the end of the school hours. During lunch break I was walking through the hallway when I heard a group of three male students talking while buying a drink from the vending machine.

"Man, this is so unfair y'know." One of them spoke out in a whining voice.

"Let me guess, you tried to confess to the blonde girl from 2-2?" His friend asked. This got me a little curious and sat from the nearby staircase where they couldn't see me but I can hear them.

"Yeah dude she instantly turned me down, she said she already someone who she likes." The first guy answered. The third student then said something that pierced through my ears.

"Speaking of which did you know I saw her in the infirmary room with him the other day and get this…" He whispered but one of them shouts in surprised.

"NO WAY SHE KISSED HIKIGAYA!" He yelled.

"Hey don't shout here." The other two scolded. I heard enough of this and walked back to class but not before seeing Hikigaya walking with Yumiko-san back to her classroom with a smile in their faces as they talk to each other.

…..

Classes ended and Tohru and I are walking together to the student council office. We were supposed to walk home together but something came up and he had to attend a meeting with some of the members and faculty staff.

"I'm sorry Kaori this may take a while. Are you fine going home by yourself?" Tohru looked at me with a defeated face.

"It's alright, just don't force yourself to work hard okay."

"I promise." Tohru answered and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Text me later okay." I told Tohru before leaving the student council room.

As I walked down the stairs an unfamiliar male student approached me.

"Hey, you are friends with Hikigaya right?" He asked. Who is he and why is he asking me about Hikigaya.

"Uh, why?" I asked back. It seems kind of rude to answer a question with another question but if he is one of those students who beat him up before I am willing to stall for him.

"Listen, if you find him walk home with him. I just needed to say something to Miura-san and I don't want Hikigaya to interfere."

"I'm begging you." He continues and grabs my shoulders and looked at me with a begging eyes.

"Fine, just don't be a creep!" I answered and removed his hand from my shoulders.

"Thank you." He answered and walks away. Somehow after we have crossed path I felt a sudden goosebumps. A gut feeling is telling me that I have done something that I will regret later on. But I just ignored it. He can't possibly hurt or do something bad to Yumiko-san, right? I mean she's popular and she has a lot of girl friends here at school. He'll just talk to Yumiko-san and nothing else will happen.

I stood in front of the school gate and saw Hikigaya with a disappointed look on his face. I knew he is disappointed because he was walking home alone instead of walking with Yumiko-san. Maybe I can cheer him a little bit.

"Yo!"

"Orimoto?"

"What are you doing here?" Hikigaya continued surprised. What's with that question? I study here, idiot!

"I was making my home when I saw you."

"Are you waiting for Tamanawa?" Hikigaya asked.

"No, he told me he had to attend a meeting after class."

"Are you waiting for Yumiko?" I looked at his side.

"No, she had to go somewhere else."

"Eh, is she waiting for her boyfriend?" I tried and make a joke but it seems like Hikigaya didn't take it well.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I'm sorry Hikigaya." I apologized since he didn't like it and I guess I also went a little bit too much with my joke, but to my surprise Hikigaya also apologizes to me.

"I'm sorry as well."

"I should not have shouted and I didn't mean it." Hikigaya continued and took a deep breath.

"Hey, want to go home together?" I asked.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he wouldn't mind as long as it's you."

"Ok let's go then." Hikigaya and I started to walk away from the school. I always joked about this question and maybe it is the reason he doesn't take it seriously. But now, I just want him to realize it himself without thinking of what happened before even though a part of me also don't want him to admit it to himself even it is clear as day. As we walked I stopped for a moment and asked hoping he'll answer honestly.

"Hey Hikigaya."

"What is it?"

"Can I asked you something?" Hikigaya nods.

"You really like Yumiko, don't you?" I asked and saw his surprised reaction. He thinks for a moment and stared directly to my eyes before giving an answer.

"Well I think that right now I do really do like her." His response is so straightforward I couldn't help crack a laugh.

"Why are you laughing all the sudden?" Hikigaya asked annoyed.

"Because you sound so serious right now."

"But I knew it all along from the start."

"Knew what from the start?" Hikigaya asked confused. I don't want to say it out for you if you're not going to say it yourself.

"I wonder." I answered and start walking ahead of Hikigaya. I stopped after I saw a convenient store close where he and I are about to separate our paths going home.

"Hey want to stop at the convenient store for a bit?" I asked.

"Okay sure." Hikigaya answered and we entered the store and I offered to buy the food and stood in line with a loudmouth girl with her timid friend ahead of me and couldn't help but get distracted by what they were doing.

"Y-you're too close again Yuigahama-san."

"Eeehhh, come closer Yukinon. I missed you so much!" Geez! I was fine when you were hugging her but could you stop rubbing your face against her and for the love of god stop licking her cheeks! I have nothing against lesbians but don't show your affection here in public and get a room! Even the black haired girl looks uncomfortable right now. They continued what god knows they were doing and I just went back to the table where Hikigaya was waiting. We talked for a bit until Hikigaya got an alarming call. I saw distressed and anger in his eyes.

"Sorry Orimoto I have go."

"Hey, Hikigaya where are you going?" I asked but Hikigaya just suddenly left. I wonder what could that be until I remembered something. That guy was a damn stalker. But if he really is after Yumiko-san and Hikigaya confronts him, Hikigaya will be in trouble and will be my fault all over again. I calmed myself down and think of the best option to help Hikigaya out. I pulled out my cellphone and made a call to Tohru. He is the only I could think that can help Hikigaya right now.

"Kaori?" Tohru sounds worried because I only call him when I needed something or that one time my mom wanted to meet him.

"Is there something wrong?" He continued with his voice sounding more worried and anxious.

"L-listen, I may have done something to put Hikigaya and Yumiko-san in danger."

"Someone who is interested in Yumiko-san is following her and Hikigaya is going to help her out but he might get hurt again if Hikigaya face him alone." My voice is trembling as I speak. I might have placed two innocent people in danger because of my inconsideration.

"I understand, I'll call some of my friends and asked if they have seen Hikigaya-kun or Miura-san." Tohru answered calmly.

…

After receiving a text from Tohru that both Hikigaya and Yumiko-san are fine I decided to go home already. I got distracted while texting in my phone that I didn't realized I got lost. To say the least I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. I heard two voices talking to each other.

"Well you are safe now." Wait that's Hikigaya's voice. I searched for source of his voice until I found them. I don't know why but I had an urge to take a picture of this moment.

"I better get going now. We still have class tomorrow." Hikigaya continued. But Yumiko-san stopped him from leaving.

"Wait Hikio!"

"I just want to say thank you for saving me earlier."

"Hey it"s not a problem. I didn't do too much until Tamanawa and the rest of the student council came, they were the one who scared that guy to backoff." Hikigaya continue on until he slipped something clear as day.

"But I would hate myself if I let something bad happen to you." I held my phone tighter for some reason. Yumiko-san got mad scolding Hikigaya. I was suppose take a picture of this to make fun of him but I wasn't ready to see what I captured next.

"Why are you angry all of the sudden?-" Hikigaya asked. But he had the same reaction similar to mine when out of nowhere, Yumiko-san kissed him on the lips. He stood there in shock like myself afterwards but headed my way. Crap! He'll see me. I tried to ran away but then a group of cats surrounded me all of the sudden. I tried to shoo them away but I was already too late. Hikigaya asked me a ton of questions and due to my panicking state I have said something that just slipped out of my mouth.

"No, I didn't see you kissing Yumiko-" I covered my mouth but Hikigaya stopped me from walking.

"I know you saw that, but can you keep this a secret first. I really want to know if this is genuine or not."

"Alright Hikigaya it's a secret." I told him after we approached his apartment, Hikigaya and I separated our ways. After all that happened today I realized something that I don't even want to admit to myself. Should I take back what I taken for granted before or just forget about it and move forward? I'll just what I think is amusing to me. I grabbed my phone and made a call to Chika.

"Hey, you won't believe what I just saw a while ago." I made a huge grin on my face. I told her everything.

"Really? Send it to me!" Chika answered with an excitement on her voice. After just a mere two days, pictures of Hikigaya and Miura-san have been seen from different student's social media forcing them to answer a never ending questions from the other students.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sleep is one of the most essential daily routine everyone must follow it in order to properly function throughout the day. I love my sleep, as lazy as it may sound to people but for me it is one of best rewards I give myself whenever I'm done doing my daily activities. But as I was sleeping the constant ringing of my phone awoke me from my slumber. I got a hold on my phone and the blinding bright screen reach its way towards my eyes. Fifty notification. Are you serious? Who in their right mind send fifty straight notifications at three in the morning? Doesn't these people have anything better to do? Like I don't know, sleeping and not bothering me!? Plus aren't they aware that it is a school night? I don't care what the other students in Kaihin does at night but stop bugging me. I ignored them all and place my phone in silent mode. I know if it's an emergency Komachi or mom will call me and not send me multiple online notification and messages. Besides, after unlocking my phone and have a quick glance at the screen I was able to verify that all the notifications were from my classmates base on the handle names. I set my phone in silent and back at the table and soon enough I was able to go back to sleep.

….

The following morning I woke up just in time at the sound of my alarm. I check my phone and see why it kept on ringing last night. I was surprised that I rubbed my eyes twice to make sure I was seeing things right.

"What the hell?" I asked confused to myself after seeing 20 text messages from both unknown contact to some acquaintances, 134 online notification and even receiving 5 miss calls from random numbers on my phone. I unlocked my phone and tapped on the notifications only for me to be more surprised as I saw different photos of myself and Yumiko together with suggestive captions, death threats and comments like; we are dating but keeps it a secret and other bullshit assumptions. But what really infuriated me the most is some comments suggested that Yumiko is dating me because I help her study in exchange for her "services". I tried to tracked down the source of the said photos but failed because all I saw was an anonymous account. I then checked Yumiko's social media profile with more people asking her about the picture spreading around but she didn't reply to anyone. I looked at the time and saw that I need to prepare going to school. Even if this is spread out online it will not just spread all over school, right? I could have not been more wrong. The moment I stepped into the school premise I could see students giving me different looks and glares. Some of them are even whispering right in front of me. I'm no means popular in school, in fact I don't think some of my classmates knows who I am but I figured that if I get associated with someone popular as Yumiko false gossips and rumors will spread out sooner or later I just got caught off guard and let that thought slip.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the picture with Miura-san?" A random male student asked his clique while another one yelled.

"Oh yeah! Lucky bastard." His friend answers annoyed while glancing at me.

"I bet she's only dating him because he's from class 2-1." This is going to be a pain in the ass. They kept on talking even if I am just a few feet away from them and I just ignored them as they are not my friends or classmates but is just simply following the sheep's gossip and they'll believe whatever that they want to whether if it is the truth or otherwise. It would be a complete lie if this situation doesn't worry me, although I am more worried about Yumiko than myself. I am already used to have unwanted rumours spreading around me back in middle school but I wouldn't want to drag down Yumiko with me she doesn't deserve to be in this mess. As I walked through the hallway a student from a different class approached me from behind and tapped my shoulder and I stopped from walking and I turned around to face him.

"You're Hikigaya, right?" Although I know he is from class 2-3 I really don't know his name.

"Uh, yes."

"Why are you asking?" I continued and asked.

"How did you seduce Miura-san?" He suddenly asked and made me choke on my own saliva. FOR FUCKS SAKE, NOT THIS AGAIN! I don't even know a thing about witchcraft. And I am not that old to be a wizard.

"I didn't seduce her." I answered calmly closing my eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Oh, Tch." He glared at me with unconvinced expression and left probably to go back to his classroom. That's totally rude you know. After he left I walked fast and went straight to my own classroom. The day has just begun but I really want it to end already. As I walked in front of the room, loud chatters can be heard inside but it completely died down as I enter the room and I felt my classmates eyes following me as I walk. I went straight to my desk and rest my head. I glanced at the desk beside me and noticed Orimoto is not yet here which surprised me a little since she and Tamanawa are always earlier than me. I closed my eyes for a moment to rest but I felt something uncomfortable, like something is in my personal space and when I opened my eyes again I got shocked as my classmates surrounded my desk. But before I could say a word they all immediately asked me questions upon questions.

"Uh.." Is the only reaction I was able make.

"Ne Hikigaya-kun, are you really dating Miura-san from class 2-2?"

"I-" Before I could even finish answering they threw more questions at me.

"Have you two already done it?" What the fuck? I'm not a pervert.

"Hey I told you guys before-" As I was trying to explain I got cut off again.

"I thought you said you're not dating Miura-san!" Woah! Calm down. I can't answer if you keep on interrupting me from saying anything.

"We're not ye-" Before I could finish, one of them showed me his phone that displayed the picture where Yumiko kissed me.

"We always see the two of you walking home together but we didn't know you went that far already." This is starting to get in my nerves. I took a deep breath and calmly answered.

"Look, believe me when I say that this is much of a surprise to me as is it to you guys." I answered.

"And you shouldn't just believe what you hear from strangers." I continued with an annoyed voice and they stop asking question and went back to their seats. I know some of them didn't believe me while the others were just there to stir up some gossip to spread around the school. As the morning bell was about ring Orimoto and Tamanawa finally arrives and enter the room.

…..

After the first period ended Hasegawa-sensei dismissed the class and left the room and we have a fifteen minutes break before the next class starts. My classmates stopped bugging me with questions but I can hear from their loud whispers that they are still talking about me and Yumiko. I ignored them all and stepped out of the room to get myself a drink before the next period starts. I can feel that they are watching my every move and waiting for me to do something. This happened before but if I were to be completely honest, this is more irritating than it was back in middle school. After managing to leave the room without being interrogated I made a quick glance at class 2-2, Yumiko's room. She's not there. Maybe she also saw the pictures and decided to skip classes until this whole mess dies down. While I am walking I felt a tap on my shoulders and when I turned around I saw a girl with red glasses and shoulder-length hair and is wearing a Sobu high uniform? Why is someone from Sobu high here and during class hours?

"You're Hikio-kun, right?" Hikio-kun? Is she a friend of Yumiko.

"Uh, it's actually Hikigaya." I said politely to her. She then smiles at me.

"Hm, I see." She answered and looked at me from top to bottom and circled around me. This is so awkward! What does she need. I decided to end this awkward silence and speak up.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to make sure she's making the right choice and not end up hurting herself again." Her answer is too vague that I couldn't tell if I understand what she just said.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing." She smiles before walking into the opposite direction of the corridor and I proceeded to the vending machine but not before she called me up one last time.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun!" She called and ran towards me.

"What is it?"

"Please take care of Yumiko for me, okay?" She asked before turning around and walking away. I called her so at least I can know her name.

"Hey wait a minute, can I at least know your name." She turned around with a soft smile before answering.

"Hina." I kept her name in mind and I proceeded to the destination I was suppose to go to begin with.

….

The class finally ended. It felt like it went by too fast, then I remembered I tried to pretend sleeping in between breaks and didn't eat anything because every time I leave the room or do something, almost all of my classmates attention were directed towards me and asked me tons ridiculous questions about my relationship with Yumiko. I didn't even had the appetite to eat anything for lunch. If I have to be completely honest I hate this kind of situation where I'm the center of attention. History is going to repeat itself again like it was two years ago back in middle school when I got fooled by Orimoto thinking we were actually dating. Speaking of which, I am surprised Orimoto never once bugged me today or yesterday. She would be the first to ask the question about it- Wait that night, Orimoto saw me outside of Yumiko's house after Tamanawa and the rest of the student council came to help us deal with the stalker. Could she really do all those things? Nah, she wouldn't do such thing and go this far, right? She doesn't have a reason to do it. Doesn't she? I mean she would have already bug me about this whole situation by now but she never once spoke to me. Maybe Orimoto doesn't care anymore but knowing her she didn't care about me to begin with. And if it does turn out that she is behind all this, she probably did it just to annoy and make fun of me. As I walk out of the school's premise a familiar face was waving at me with her cute smile. I approached her.

"Yo, Komachi." My deadpan greeting made Komachi to frown for some reason.

"Onii-chan, you really know how to kill the mood." She answered in a disappointed tone.

"Hey I'm really surprised you went here on a school day all the way from Tokyo."

"Of course I just had to come here. Mom and I are really happy for you!" Komachi spoke with excitement written all over her face.

"Did something happened?" I asked concerned. Komachi's smile even grew bigger and shook her head.

"You didn't have to hide it from us onii-chan. Mom already told you she'll be happy if you got one." What is she talking about?

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Komachi-chan. What did I get?" I asked and Komachi smirks before answering.

"A GIRLFRIEND OF COURSE!" She showed me her phone with the exact photo that was spreading around school today. All the students remaining left near us looks towards our direction after Komachi shouted. I got very nervous after Komachi shouted and the students nearby noticed me and Komachi and their attention are now directed towards us. I nervously smile and bowed down slightly to ease the awkwardness around us and I grab Komachi's hand and walk away from the school grounds. We stopped in a convenient store somewhere near from school and I decided to ask her how she got the picture.

"How did you get that picture?" I asked Komachi.

"Well one of my friend's sister is also going to the same school as you and showed me the picture." Komachi explains.

"Who is it?" I asked. This might be a long shot but I might get a lead on who spread the picture or my suspicion could be right.

"Oh, Chiyo Nakamachi." Komachi's answer connected a part of the puzzle. If I remembered correctly Orimoto's best friend's name is Nakamachi Chika. But that could just be all a coincident. I thought for a moment but my train of thought was broken when Komachi called me.

"Are you alright Onii-chan? You just spaced out for a moment there." Komachi asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Komachi asked. For the next ten minutes or so I tried to explain everything to Komachi about my true relationship with Yumiko.

"So you're actually starting to like Yumiko-san but you're not sure if her kissing you was actually her showing you a similar affection or just a sign of gratitude?" Komachi asked and I nod my head in agreement.

"Well that's simple then!" Komachi answered.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course Onii-chan."

"How? Things are a bit complicated right now." I ask.

"Just ask Yumiko-san for a proper date talk it over and try to understand if you think her feelings are the same as yours." Komachi answered.

"Besides onii-chan, It has been almost three years since things got complicated between you and Kaori-chan. Don't let her and the past be the reason why you're holding back and not accepting Yumiko-san's feelings for you." Komachi continued.

Komachi does have a point. Maybe I am still chained from the past because of those experience and now is the right time to move on. But this situation is the obstacle. It doesn't feel right to just accept Yumiko's feelings all of the sudden because it will seem like we just gave in from the pressure instead of pursuing a genuine relationship and I really want to know how Yumiko feels about me. I know she has her own reasons for liking me and I want to know what it is. The last thing that I would want is a relationship where neither of us is genuine about our own feelings and just remain together out of misplaced feelings and confusion. Komachi then spoke that broke my train of thought.

"Just remember onii-chan, whatever Yumiko-san's true feelings are you just have to understand it, alright?"

"Komachi doesn't want to see onii-chan get angry or hurt again." Komachi continued with a genuine concern in her voice.

"I understand and thanks for the talk Komachi." I said and smiled at her.

Komachi and I talked about different things until her phone got a message.

"Ah, it's mom she said she'll pick me up here in five minutes."

"Sorry, I couldn't stay longer I still have to go to school tomorrow." Komachi continued.

"It's okay Komachi, I will wait with you until mom arrives." After waiting for a couple of minutes we see mom's car arriving. She parked her car and went straight towards me and Komachi.

"Hi mom." I greeted her and she smiled.

"My! You grow really fast Hachiman, it's not too long ago since we last saw each other but I can see the difference!"

"Is it because of your girlfriend?" Mom asked.

"It's not like that yet, some things just happened." I answered and scratched the back of my head.

"I see, call me when it's for real okay? She seems to be a nice girl." Mom said and came close to me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, if things work out well." I answered. Mom then break from her hug and checked her watch.

"I'm sorry Hachiman but Komachi and I have to go." Mom said in a saddened tone.

"It's okay mom and thanks for stopping by to see me." I answered. Komachi and mom then enter the car.

"See you soon Onii-chan and tell me if things works out well with Yumiko-san, okay."

"I promise." I answered before mom's car starts to move and I waved at them from behind.

…..

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"S-sure."

"So do you accept, Orimoto-san?"

"Hm, something like that." It was this moment when I thought things are finally looking up and getting better for me. I though our feelings are mutual to a degree and she was just too shy to admit it. But I was wrong. What followed next burst my dream bubble and woke me up to a bitter and cruel reality.

"I never agreed to date with you. You asked me out so I accepted." As I am laying down on my bed I thought back what was the reason I decided not to have another relationship and I always tried reading other's intention. The signs were obvious but I was so stupid and blinded by what I thought was love and mutual understanding that I ignored my common sense and tell myself that every relationship is different. But I should have realized it sooner that I was being manipulated and my feelings for Orimoto was just one-sided and she took advantage of it. The gossips that followed and being ridiculed forced me to change into someone I never knew existed within me. I locked my feelings away and I got cautious when making any interactions with my peers. I chose not to have any unnecessary interactions with my classmates and isolated myself from them. I lowered my expectation from everyone around me and made sure I'll never get used again by anyone for their own advantage. At one point I thought that all my decisions was correct but it backfired at me when I thought I was above the others knowing their motives and I underestimated Kawashima and her group. I always tell myself not to let my guard down and I won't fall for the same trick twice. If I had tried to remember these a year ago I would be irritated at myself that I recalled those events. But tonight it wasn't the things that Orimoto did to me that kept me awake but someone else.

…...

"You like Orimoto, don't you?" I remember asking this to Tamanawa and not feeling anything about it after I realized he already had a lingering feelings for Orimoto. This was also the time Orimoto and I had a proper conversation. She apologized to me and I decided to forgive her but my mindset was already clear back then and is still the same now that it was the last time I was going to let myself be fooled by the same people around me. I told Tamanawa that I don't mind if he confesses to Orimoto and that he can do whatever he wants.

"Tamanawa confessed to me." I remember Orimoto telling me this and I got confused not because Tamanawa confessed to her but the expression Orimoto gave me at that moment. As if she and Tamanawa was asking me a permission to pursue a relationship with each other. Her decisions are none of my business I did not feel any kind of jealousy, hatred or anything similar feelings when Orimoto accepted Tamanawa's confession and they start dating each other. Even though I have forgiven Orimoto for what she had done back then my mind is clear that we cannot be anything else but just mere acquaintance. It may seem like I am overreacting from what happened in the past but the mere fact she did that means that she can do it again in the future if I ever give her another chance and I had enough it already. But as I am thinking about it right now I just don't see myself falling for Orimoto again. Not just because of what she did in the past but I also don't want to damage her relationship with Tamanawa. He doesn't deserve it because I know he's really in love with Orimoto.

…..

As the night gets deeper I still couldn't sleep. I feel so restless even though I am already tired of all the things that happened in school today but my mind is filled with questions. Questions about myself but mostly questions about her.

"All done!"

"Hey Hikio, are you okay?" I touched my forehead as I remember what happened that time at the infirmary room.

"I'm sorry Hikio!"

"It was a force of habit." I couldn't help but smile thinking back how flustered we were at that time. We then walked home together for the very first time. Although I had to walk back from her house afterwards I didn't mind it. She gave me her number before we parted ways. We hung out after class more often. It didn't matter to me if we studied for the things she didn't understand in modern japanese or Japanese history in the library or just because she wanted company when her friends are busy. I was also surprised when Yumiko helped me study in math and science. I was actually having fun and it didn't felt like I was forced to do things I didn't want to do or go to places I didn't want to go. I really got surprised when she went to my apartment when I got sick and checked up on me. Even though I told Yumiko it wasn't her fault that I got sick she still insisted on coming after school hours and made sure I was eating and taking my medications properly. After I got better I offered to pay her for all the food and medicine she bought but Yumiko refused and all she asked was that I walk her home when I get better. Seeing that their was no harm to it, I accepted Yumiko's offer. She looked very excited when I agreed to her proposal. This was the time slowly but surely I was already falling for her. I get excited when I am with her but I feel that my day is incomplete when I don't get a chance to talk to her or even see her in school.

"I'm such an idiot." I said to myself as I look above the ceiling and still remembering what happened thus far. I touch my lips and remembered the time I helped Yumiko deal with the stalker following her. I grab my phone and stared at Yumiko's number. I ignored all the notifications that I am receiving and just stared at her number. I know it's now or never. Screw those who spread those pictures. I dialed her number and waited for it to connect.

"H-hello." She answered in a low and soft voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"H-hikio?" Yumiko ask nervously over the phone.

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

"I-I don't think it's right that we're talking right now. After all of the trouble that I caused…" Yumiko couldn't bring herself to finish what she wanted to say.

"That doesn't matter to me." I answered calmly.

"But if I didn't asked for your constant help none of this would have happened." I can hear her voice stuttering. She is blaming herself for this situation when it's clear that it wasn't her fault people starts spreading those pictures and made all the false rumors. Somehow hearing Yumiko blaming herself makes me uncomfortable inside and I couldn't stand hearing her blame herself from other people's bad intention.

"It's not your fault." I answered. A moment of silence took place in our conversation.

"I-I have to go." Yumiko answered.

"Wait-" Before I could finish what I have to say Yumiko got disconnected over the phone. I can understand what she's feeling right now, but I couldn't help get angry at myself. Angry at myself because I always question Yumiko's feelings for me and dismiss it for her to have an ulterior motive for getting close to me. Angry at myself because I let myself get consumed by the past and blinded by hatred. But most of all, angry at myself because we had to go through all this trouble just to realize something so simple. I am slowly falling in love with Miura Yumiko without realizing it myself.

…

The week is about to end and although Yumiko did come back to school after being absent for three days neither of us spoke to each other not because we don't want to but to prevent this situation from escalating to something worse than it is now. Sometimes I see Yumiko with other guys trying to confess to her but she quickly turns them down. When Yumiko sees me she seems like she has something to say but stops herself from doing so as if she's holding back from talking to me and runs away. I just stopped caring about the rumors and I just want to talk to Yumiko and ask directly how she truly feels and start again from there but I just can't force myself to approach her not because I don't want to but I don't want to cause her more trouble.

As I lay my head down my desk during break Orimoto spoke to me.

"You look like a dead horse resting your head like that."

"I am so tired, maybe I am one." I answered while I turned my head towards her. She then laughs before asking me again.

"Did something happened between you and your girlfriend?" She asked after she reached for her phone. I sigh before answering.

"She's not my- never mind." I answered. Because of the recent events that are happening even I can't tell what is my relationship with Yumiko anymore.

"I don't know. I thought things are getting better but shit starts happening lately." I continued and Orimoto then made a weird grin for a second before looking at her phone again.

"Hm. I see." She answers uninterested. Maybe it wasn't really Orimoto who spread those pictures after all.

"Ah, Tohru is calling me. See you later Hikigaya."

"Yeah." I answered before Orimoto left the room.

.…..

As the class ended, I fixed my things and prepare to leave the room. Walking through the corridor I heard Tamanawa calling my name.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"What is it?" I stop from walking and turn my attention to him.

"Going home already?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Miura-san?"

"We….haven't been able to talk properly because of you know." Because of the recent events even Tamanawa knows what happened between Yumiko and myself.

"I see." Tamanawa answered.

"Is Miura-san going to be alright though. Walking home by herself." Tamanawa continued and must be concerned with Yumiko as well after the stalker incident. Although I am worried that someone might follow Yumiko again if she decides to go home by herself after what happened a few days ago but for the past two days I saw her walking with her classmates home. I am somehow confident nothing wrong will happen to her if she's with them besides that stalker that did follow Yumiko the other day got suspended and his guardians were called by the school.

"I saw her walking home with her friends so I think she will be fine." I answered. As much as I would like to talk to Yumiko, I want this bullshit rumor that's everyone's been calling "glasses-kun from class 2-A is helping her study in exchange for her services" to die down first.

"I see. " Tamanawa answered.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Would you like to walk home with me and Kaori?" He smiled awkwardly. Although I have nothing important planned to do tonight I still find it odd, why would Tamanawa want me to be a third wheel between him and Orimoto. His voice also sounds a bit weird but maybe I am reading too much into Tamanawa.

"It's fine I guess. But won't I intrude between you two?"

"No it's fine, Hikigaya-kun."

"Alright then." I answered and we then proceeded towards the front gate where Orimoto was waiting for us. We then proceeded to Saize to get an afternoon snack. I had no problem eating at Saize but I find it a bit odd that Orimoto is sitting next to me on the chairs while Tamanawa is facing her in the couch. Aren't you two supposed to sit together? What's even weirder is they seem to be completely oblivious and fine with it. Maybe I'm just thinking too much of this.

"Oi, Hikigaya! Come back to us!" I heard Orimoto calling.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked confused.

"The food is already here and we were worried since you look like you just spaced out all of the sudden." Tamanawa answered and chuckled making Orimoto laugh as well.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I replied and the three of us started eating. The atmosphere between the three of us seems to be relaxed and we mind our own food and the interactions are almost exclusive to Orimoto and Tamanawa because well, they are dating so it's only natural and I did not dare to interrupt in their conversation and I only spoke when they talked to me. Most the things the three of us talked about were mostly school related things other than that I just minded my own food. All seems to be fine and I was about to take another bite of my food until Orimoto called me.

"So, Hikigaya." I stopped from eating and placed my utensils down.

"What is it?" I asked. Orimoto wasn't directly looking at me and just looking out the window. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"How are things between you and Miura-san?" I got caught off guard by her question but what surprised me more is Tamanawa also spoke up.

"Kaori." Tamanawa interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered and suddenly the atmosphere between the three of us changed. I am still doubting Orimoto from spreading those pictures but I really don't want to talk about this now since I haven't been really able to talk to Yumiko properly. Just thinking about the current situation makes me stressed about the whole thing.

"Ehh? Why not?" Orimoto pressed on. She's so annoying. Why does Orimoto love prying into someone else's business. I thought she was uninterested towards this topic, yet here she is again acting like my living diary.

"I already told you, I haven't really been able to talk to her properly."

"Happy?" I continued annoyed.

"Eh, I thought you're dating her. Don't tell me she broke up with you already." Orimoto commented teasingly. I had a sudden knee-jerk reaction to slam my fist on the table causing the other customers to look towards our directions. A part of me knows Orimoto is just teasing but I also have limits from being teased.

"Kaori, stop." Tamanawa called Orimoto once again but I just lost my appetite.

"I'm done." I said as I stood up from my seat placed enough money to pay for my meal and walk out the restaurant but suddenly Tamanawa called once again as I approached the door.

"Hikigaya-kun." I just turned my head around. I didn't want to say anything because I know my voice will just sound confrontational.

"I'm sorry for Kaori's behavior." Tamanawa apologizes and bowed his head. But I am so annoyed right now that I couldn't give Tamanawa a proper response and just walked out the restaurant.

…..

After I left the restaurant and the sun is beginning to set I am currently walking on the streets and heading back towards my apartment. I was still annoyed at Orimoto, I wore my earphones and I didn't realized I bumped into a couple of students as I was walking.

"Ah, sorry." I apologized to the blonde guy I just bumped in the shoulders with.

"It's alright. It's already getting darker so it couldn't be helped." He responded politely. I just nodded in response and his group continued on walking away as I did the same. I stopped at the end of the streets and waited for the lights to change colors. I continued walking my way home until I noticed the sky's getting darker and rain drops starts falling. I reached for my umbrella and hurried walking until I reached the entrance of the apartment complex. As I get closer I noticed someone standing just a few meters outside the establishment. The more I walk closer to the apartment the more I recognized the figure. I was surprised when I stopped by the entrance and I called her attention.

"Yumiko?" I asked and she turned around to face me. She didn't have any umbrella with her and she was getting soaked by the rain. I saw something that I wished I would never see. Her weak and forced smile greeted me. I felt thousands of arrows hitting my chest as I look at Yumiko's expression.

"Hey." She responded again with a weak smile. I tried to approach her and share my umbrella but Yumiko made a step back and slowly shakes her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll leave soon, I'm just here to apologize." My eyes widdens and I felt a sudden shock in my body once I heard her say those words.

"W-what are you saying? You have nothing to apologize for." I answered. Yumiko made a deep breath and shakes her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Yumiko answered. I was surprised and I didn't know what to say.

"Yumiko." I know I want to say something but the words aren't coming out.

"I always ask for your help. I didn't realize it will cause so much trouble for you."

"I'm sorry." Yumiko continues. I saw a teardrop coming out of her eyes. I tried to approach her again but she then runs away from where we stood. MOVE! I yell in my mind but my body is frozen still. I never knew in my entire life that seeing someone cry will hurt me this much. I want to follow her and tell her what I just realized but my body is not responding. I want to yell out loud and say that everything will be alright and we will get through this but my lips are not opening. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO AFTER HER! My mind screams but my body is not responding and before I knew it, Yumiko is gone. I gritted my teeth in frustration and punched the wall.

"Damn it!" I scream above the falling rain.


End file.
